Anne Of The Dance Studio
by Yzarra Bizzarra
Summary: Anne is forced by Mr. Phillips to join a modern dance studio, preforming may be her forte but dancing surely is not. NOT A MODERN AU
1. Dancing Carrots

**Hello everyone, I have just decided to write AOGG fanfiction and since you're reading this, I published it which is a bigger deal to me than you think it is. Anyways, this is a strange story and I'm warning you now that it's a tad bit of a modern AU but not really, it's in her time so it's not modern but it's about Modern Dancing so… Modern Dancing AU?... I don't exactly know if anyone wants to read about this but basically a big Modern Dancing studio plops themselves on Avonlea for everyone to criticized and to intrigue some…**

 **Anyways, I just thought this would be a silly and kind of funny story because Anne was infamous for being clumsy and definitely not a graceful dancer and the costumes usually used in dance would be complete jaw-droppers at the time because of how short they were, I thought of making the costumes 1800s-ish but then I imagined dancing in something like that so I only made a few changes to the norm, still jaw-droppingly short but more presentable.**

 **Anyways, I'll just let the story speak for itself but know that there will be more bold letters in the future. Also, please do comment in my previous story three people commented and each one made me happy so please do as I will be reading every single one no matter how many there are or how long they might be, criticism or praise (though I much prefer praise), I will be reading them all and they will surely make my day.**

 **That's all for now,**

 **-Yzarra**

Anne happily skipped off to school with her dearest bosom friend, Diana, chattering happily about how the trees looked angelic and the flowers looked as beautiful as ever.

Once they were at school they saw Josie whispering about something to Ruby and Jane, Anne noticed and was suddenly worried, was it about the new redheaded orphan?

"Can we please go find out what they are talking about Di? I must know as I feel that if I don't I will simply burst out of curiosity!" Anne said dramatically,

Diana nodded politely and at first lightly walked next to the skipping Anne Shirley but was soon forced to run less gracefully to catch up to her.

"What is it Josie?" Anne said louder than expected, Josie giggled,

"Mr. Phillips's sister came to our town, I heard from Prissy Andrews and we all know that she must be right." Josie said, proud of herself for once again knowing much more than everyone else,

"Well what's so exciting about that?" Anne said, dissatisfied

"She owns a dance company, that big grey box over there" Josie replied, pointing to a building that was, indeed, big, grey, and horrendously ugly.

"Well I think that dance is quite lovely, I've seen some ballerinas and I think that they are very elegant and graceful"

Diana said properly, Josie simply shook her head, "This is not ballet I'm afraid, it's a new dance style called Lyrical, it's quite the monstrosity, all of their costumes are around as revealing as a corset!"

Anne and Diana were shocked, how could people wear such things?

Just then the school bell rang and all the girls ran inside,

Anne happily took a seat next to Diana to Mr. Phillips's orders and they both exchanged a smile.

"That's Gilbert Blythe, Anne, isn't he handsome?" Diana whispered,

Anne looked to the right of her to see a tall boy with curly brown hair, he was indeed handsome. Gilbert then caught her glance and winked, Anne looked away, trying not to think about his stunning Hazel eyes.

Anne returned her gaze to Diana who had a smirk on her face, "I do think Gilbert is handsome but quite bold, it isn't good manners to wink at a strange girl." Anne concluded, Diana giggled, "every girl fancies him and soon you will as well", Anne rolled her eyes at this and went back to paying attention to Mr. Phillips teaching.

She was then distracted by a piece of a chalk hitting her desk, she flinched but kept looking forward, Gilbert Blythe was confused, how could a girl not notice him?

He then threw another piece of chalk at the bright-headed girl, this time hitting her arm. He saw her flinch again but no other reaction, _what is going on?_

He then saw that Mr. Phillips was facing the chalkboard and quickly placed an apple on her desk. Gilbert was shocked to see that she had not even glanced at him _or_ the apple.

Gilbert was then determined to get a reaction and immediately thought of his teasing which always got girls to notice him,

he slyly grabbed a piece of the gorgeous girl's hair and pulled on it, "Carrots, Carrots!" He whispered.

A fiery rage broke over the fiery girl as she stood up angrily, "YOU _MEAN_ , _HATEFUL_ BOY!" she exclaimed passionately, She then grabbed her slate and smashed it over Gilbert's head, "I will NEVER talk to you ever again!".

Gilbert looked at her confusedly, this really was a special girl.

"Anne Shirley! What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Phillips demanded, Gilbert Blythe then stood up, "It was my fault, Sir, I teased her.", Mr. Phillips shook his head,

"Anne stand right over here" he said, pointing to the chalkboard " _Ann Shirley is a bad girl, Ann Shirley needs to control her temper"_ he wrote on the blackboard,

 _who was he to be writing Anne like that after she explicitly said Anne with an E!_

"I will be having a discussion with you after school, Anne" Mr. Phillips said with his nose in the air.

At the end of the day Anne met Diana outside only to see a tall, curly-haired, hazel eyed boy rushing towards her. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened, Anne. Please, don't be mad for the keeps!" He said with intensity in his sad eyes.

Anne simply turned her head away and walked onto the classroom to meet Mr. Phillips as Diana stood outside, waiting for her bosom friend's conversation to finish so that they could walk home together.

Diana saw Gilbert sigh and rub his forehead in frustration, "Don't worry Gilbert, she'll come around soon" Diana said with a reassuring smile, Gilbert hopefully looked back into the classroom to get a glance at Anne and then looked back at Diana, he gave a quick smile that Diana saw regret in and walked home with his head down and hands in his pockets,

 _'I would have forgiven him'_ she thought to herself.

Inside the small brown classroom Mr. Phillips had just sat down with Anne at his desk with a cross frown on his face.

"I believe that you know what you did, Anne" Mr. Phillips said sternly, " And I believe that you deserve punishment further than just what I did,"

At this point Anne turned red, trying to hold in the anger she had in order to not worsen her punishment.

"I will be having a talk with Marilla and Matthew about this and we will discuss appropriate punishment for you, though I have my mind set on a certain one. Well, Ms.Shirley, you may leave now." He said, gesturing for her to get up, as she did.

Diana met her outside with a kind smile, "What happened?" The raven-headed girl asked Anne, "Mr. Phillips is going to talk to Marilla and Matthew about an 'appropriate punishment' for me" The fiery redhead said, rolling her eyes, "I wonder what it is." Diana said properly, "Maybe I need to behead ten dragons and bring him the heads! That would be an adventure, wouldn't it Di?"Anne said dramatically, "I don't think that's the case" Diana said with a soft chuckle, Anne's imagination truly fascinated Diana and she very much loved whenever Anne would tell her stories.

They chattered on and ended up stopping on lovers lane exchanging stories until they had to say their goodbyes at Anne's house.

When Anne got inside she was surprised to see Mr. Phillips already sat down at the dinner table having tea with Matthew and Marilla, as soon as Anne quietly walked in Mr. Phillips got up, "Goodbye Mr. and Ms. Cuthbert, have a lovely day, and please do consider what I said." He said formally.

At the front door he saw the shocked orphan and gave her a glance as he said "I'll see you on Monday". Anne was very shocked by him already being at Green Gables and walked over to where Marilla and Matthew were cleaning up, "What did he say?" Anne asked bluntly.

Marilla looked at Anne as she sat back down, "Do you know of Ms. Phillips and her modern dance studio?" Marilla asked quietly, Anne was stunned but still managed to reply, "Yes, I've heard that they wear truly ungodly things over there", Marilla was quiet for a few seconds and then spoke, putting her wrinkled hand on Anne's, "Mr. Phillips has said that you will be taking classes there starting on Monday and continuing taking classes every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday until he thinks that you're disciplined enough.

Anne's mouth flew wide open in shock, "But Marilla, that dance studio is stupendously horrific! I'll be the laughing stock of the group, I'll be an outcast and people will only talk to me to tell me mean things, I'm truly in the depths of despair!" Anne hollered out dramatically,

"Settle down Anne! Though I do think this is rather unusual, I think that it might do you some well, you will take this punishment." Marilla said firmly.

Anne sighed and went upstairs, she went straight to bed and started crying, she cried herself to sleep that night.

Later that night Marilla walked in and blew out the candle, looking fondly and with a bit of pity at her adopted daughter, she would make a great dancer.


	2. Dancing Dilemma

The very next day Anne wore a pretty blue dress Matthew had gotten her to church,

She sat down silently at church despite her desperate want to stand up and run to Diana telling her the utterly embarrassing news she had just gotten. But because she couldn't do that, her mind wandered off. " _Anne Shirley, a dancer?_ " She could imagine Josie saying " _Why I never anticipated such a thing"_! Anne cringed, Josie would find out eventually, she always seemed to find out.

As soon as church was over Anne rushed outside to meet Diana. "Oh Diana, I have the most _terrifying_ news!" Anne called out to her bosom friend, Diana looked back at Anne "What is it?" she asked eagerly, "Oh, I can't tell you right now as there is quite the crowd here but would you like to go on a trip down Lovers Lane as I tell you, it's much more private there and it's quite a beautiful sight as well." "Ok then, Anne."

Diana and Anne walked to the middle of Lovers Lane and sat down under a giant tree, Anne took a deep breath and started talking to an expectant Diana, she soon explained everything that occured after Diana left leaving Diana's mouth agape in surprise.

Anne covered her face with her palms, "Oh Diana, I'm truly in the depths of despair! I don't think i can ever console myself after this, I don't think Josie will ever let me live it down!" Anne said quickly and worriedly, Diana gave Anne a tight squeeze, "I'm sure everything will be just fine, Anne, and I won't tell anyone and I'm sure Marilla and Matthew won't either. There there Anne, I'm sure you can picture yourself dancing, you may be clumsy but surely Ms. Phillips will teach you out of that and I think dancing is quite romantic, no matter what that Josie Pye says."

Anne felt better, of course Diana could cheer her up, that was something she could always count on her bosom friend to do.

Anne and Diana walked home together and said goodbye with a very long hug that was very much needed by Anne.

When she walked in, Marilla immediately saw the smile on her face. "Are we no longer in the depths of despair, Anne?" Marilla said with a small smile, she was happy to see the child bright and smiling again and made that much clearer than she wanted with this remark. Marilla was not usually cheeky but she really did worry about Anne for a second there and thought that Anne's happiness had spread like a fever around Green Gables.

The next day Anne went to school determined to keep her dancing dilemma a secret, no one but Diana and Mr. Phillips should know.

School was quite the usual, today she beat that Gilbert in a spell off and was asked by a nosey Josie what happened back in the classroom.

"Nothing Josie, I just got scolded by Mr. Phillips for behaving so terribly and that's all." Anne said with a scowl, "You deserved that Anne, Gilbert only teased you and you got all redheaded and hit him with a slate of all things!" Josie said with a mischievous smirk.

Anne's cheeks turned red as she made a desperate attempt not to strangle Josie right then and there, in the classroom, in front of everyone.

Anne looked away and took deep breaths, when Josie saw what she had done it only made her smile grow larger. "What is it, Anne? Anything bothering your sensitive mind?" She said evilly. Diana sprung up "Josie that is very cruel of you, you're being mean and you know it!" She said protectively, Diana then grabbed Anne's arm and led her outside.

Outside Anne let out a few angry breaths before she started ranting, "How dare she call me redheaded, I know I'm redheaded but it's awfully wicked to call me redheaded when she knows how much I hate my hair!".Diana smiled back compassionately, "Because Josie Pye is awfully wicked and anyone who tells you otherwise is probably a Pye themselves." She replied kindly.

Just then the bell rang and Anne went back in class, much calmer than before, Diana was truly the best bosom friend Anne could ever ask for.

Anne gulped as she realized what would happen soon,

She would be going to her first dance class...


	3. À La Seconde

**Hi! So that really short second chapter wasn't planned to happen and this was supposed to be chapter two but I thought just jumping (or elegantly leaping) to her next dance class would be strange so I added a tiny little chapter in between. A La Seconde was originally a pun because it's a dance term and it was the second chapter but I guess that didn't work out too well :p**

 **Anyways**

 **Here's the story**

 **-YZARRA**

Anne clutched onto her practical brown dress Marilla made for her as she walked inside the grim grey building, her heart clenched as she walked in, dance couldn't be that bad, could it?

Anne stepped up to a grey desk inside, everything seemed to grey _, "why would someone ever choose such a colour scheme?"_ Anne thought to herself.

"Hello Miss, Can I please have your name?" The lady asked. The lady at the desk had short brown hair and brown eyes with a few freckles here and there, she had big, round, glasses and was holding a big notebook and a blue pen. "Anne Shirley-Cuthbert" She said, proud to be able to say that she was a Cuthbert.

The lady looked through her notebook, she flipped a page and found 'Anne Shirley-Cuthbert' written as the very last name.

"You must be new!" The lady said cheerfully, "I'm Sarah-with an H and I'm the dance teacher when Ms. Phillips isn't around or has another dance class to do, today is fairly empty though so I'm at the reception desk, it's truly amazing how many students come all the way here to dance, though I heard you live very close, it's still very pleasant to see a new and bright face in here!"

Anne smiled. "Sarah with an H, sounds like a kindred spirit".

Sarah then stopped herself "I'm sorry, just go down that hall and the door that eats DS. A is the one you need to go in, DS. A stands for Dance Studio A, in case you were wondering" She said pointing to a narrow Grey hall on her left.

"Thank you, Sarah! And you don't have to apologize, I'm quite the chatterbox as well. I look forward to seeing you again Sarah with an H but i must go now before I am late, have a nice day!" Anne replied before she walked down the hall, looking for DS. A.

Anne walked in and saw a tall and intimidating woman standing up, she looked like she was the older of the two Phillips as she had light brown hair with grey streaks and wrinkles everywhere, she had naturally pursed lips that seemed to always be in a frown and was rather skinny

"Hello, Anne" She said coldly, "I hope that dress is not what you plan on wearing today"

Anne looked at her, "Why not?" She asked curiously, "It's not proper dance attire!" She replied hastily

"Ms. Dennings, please get a small leotard-dress from storage for our newest member" she commanded with a very loud voice.

Sarah came rushing in with a short black dress hanging on a grey tweed hanger. She handed it over to Anne and pointed her in the direction of the change rooms.

The change rooms were also grey and lifeless, as Anne expected, the reasoning behind all this grey still puzzled Anne, Ms. Phillips puzzled Anne. Even though Anne was very much confused at the moment, she still felt that somehow she would figure everything out despite her feeling that everything was much more complex than the casual observer might find.

Anne had gotten dressed and came out, she was surprised when she realized that the dress had a big slit in the front and was very elastic, she also found how low the neckline was quite interesting.

She walked out to meet the two dancers, "I think there is a rip in my dress, Miss" Anne said, gesturing to the large slit in her dress. Ms. Phillips began to laugh, "that is there so that you can stretch your legs, child!" She said, still laughing.

Her face quickly switched back to the cold, normal, expression as she stopped laughing.

"Let's start off with a warm up, show me how far into the splits you can go."

Anne looked at her with questioning Grey eyes. Ms. Phillips had icy blue eyes that were not pleasant to look in, they scared everyone who looked into them. Anne started to realize why she was Ms. Phillips and not Mrs. Phillips.

"Please do the splits, Anne" Ms. Phillips repeated. Anne looked up with big eyes, "what are those, Ms. Phillips?" She asked, earning a big eye roll from the tall lady

"Sarah, show this confused child what the splits are" she said, summoning Sarah with an H from her desk.

Sarah came up and to Ms. Phillips commands, did the side splits

"Anne, try and do that" Ms. Phillips ordered

Anne felt rather silly but tried anyhow, she only got halfway before she declared couldn't go any further, getting her another eye roll from Ms. Phillips.

"Forwards splits" was all that left Ms. Phillips mouth

Sarah quickly got up and went into the forwards splits

"Anne, try that"

Anne attempted the forwards splits and was more successful in this as she got two thirds of the way down before getting up in utter agony.

"We have some work to do" Ms. Phillips said harshly

Anne was then instructed to lie down on the ground, push herself glued to the walls and leave her legs as wide open as she could for five minutes.

Five minutes of screaming in pain.

After the class was over Anne changed back into her brown dress and kept the black dress and beige dance shoes at Ms. Phillips's request for future dance classes.

Anne walked out and went to Green Gables, practicing stepping toes first and making sure her feet were pointed outwards on the way there, repetition was key. Gilbert was walking past and noticed Anne looking down at her very well-working feet, he didn't bother ask her why as he saw her carrying a bag that said 'Phillips Studio Of Dance' and immediately realized that Anne was becoming a dancer. _Anne, a dancer? Interesting._

When Anne got home she put her bag on the table.

"How was dance?" Matthew asked, putting down his newspaper. "Oh it was fine, I didn't like Ms. Phillips though, she has a cold exterior, I wonder what she's like deep inside, I bet she could be very agreeable if she wanted to be." Anne replied. Matthew looked at his girl fondly, something he admired in her was her ability to always see the best in people. "I'm sure you'll win her over soon enough Anne." Matthew replied sweetly. "Thank you Matthew, I'm going up to my room now, have a nice afternoon!" Anne said as she ran up the stairs,

 _maybe dance wouldn't be so bad after all..._


	4. What An Arrastre

**Hi again! So I have a bit of a cold meaning that I have more time to write but my head really hurts. Anyways, the title might confuse you so let me explain. In dance an arrastre is a drag, so the title means What A Drag, you'll see why soon…**

 **Also, I am aware that the Phonograph was only invented in 1877 but I had to bend the rules of time just a bit to make this story work, let's just say she got an early copy.**

 **That's all for now,**

 **-Yzarra**

Anne and Diana walked inside the classroom and sat at their seats, Mr. Phillips declared that there would be another spell off today. Anne, Ruby, and Josie were up on the girls side and Gilbert, Moody, and Charlie were up on the boys side. Mr. Phillips saw that Anne, _a girl_ , was winning _very_ much and decided to worry her a bit.

"Josie, spell entrance" He said. Josie looked at the ceiling and slowly spelt it out "E-N-T-R-A-N-C-E" "That is correct, Josie. Charlie, spell Annoying", The entire classroom apart from Charlie giggled at this, he angrily replied "A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G" "Correct, Charles. Anne, spell _arrastre_ " He said with a smirk, Anne froze in shock but still managed to choke out a reply, "A-R-R-A-S-T-R-E" "Correct, Anne. Gilbert, spell frivolous", Gilbert easily replied "F-R-I-V-O-L-O-U-S" "Once again _correct_ , Mr. Blythe. Ruby, spell extravagant", Ruby was wide-eyed and replied shakily, "E- _K_ -" "Wrong! Ruby, sit down. Moody, Extravagant", Ruby sat down and started crying. "E- _C_?" "Wrong! Moody, take a seat. Josie, Extravagant" Moody sat down and Josie proudly started to spell out extravagant "E-X-T-R-A-V-E" "Wrong! Josie, down." Josie scowled as she sat down, "Charlie, spell extravagant" "E-X-T-R-A-V- _A_ -G-E" "Wrong! Can _nobody_ here spell? Charlie, sit!"

Now it was just Anne and Gilbert, the two who _always_ won.

"Anne, extravagant" "E-X-T-R-A-V-A-G-A-N-T" she replied quickly,

"Correct, Anne".

The spelling contest went on and on until it was lunch, it ended in a tie leaving Anne very upset.

At the end of the school day Annee walked with her lunch bag to dance, she had put her dress and shoes inside her lunch bag so that people wouldn't suspect that she danced.

As Anne got in, she saw no one at the front desk but instead saw a sign that said ' _sign yourself in',_ Anne looked down at the paper and saw names with checks, Anne found her name and added a check then walked into the change rooms.

Anne quickly changed into her dress and shoes and walked into studio A.

Inside, there were five other girls, all wearing the same dress that Anne had.

One was very tall and had shoulder-length raven black hair and ocean blue eyes, Anne noticed how she had cold eyes, much colder than Ms. Phillips. She also had an overbite that looked very pronounced on her sleek face.

That girl was speaking to a girl with long platinum blonde curls tied up with a pink bow, she was shorter than Anne and had perfectly turquoise eyes that looked cruel.

In that circle of girls there was also a short girl with long and wavy chocolate-brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes with a few chocolate-brown freckles on her nose, she looked sweet and wasn't really talking to anyone, she was really just standing and listening in the circle.

There was also a girl with hair the colour of caramel and pathetic amber eyes, she looked dazed and confused and seemed to be responding to questions quite idiotically.

And then in a corner, far away from the rest, was a small girl with long, dirty blonde, curls tied up with a red bow and kind, emerald, Doe eyes. She was sitting down in the corner eating an apple.

Right as she threw away her apple, Ms. Phillips called the class to sit in a circle around her and Sarah.

"Hello class, there is a new student today, Please everyone introduce yourselves with your names and ages." She said motioning for Anne to start.

"Hello, my name is Anne- _with_ an E, please do always spell it with E! And i'm 11 years old."

The girl with raven hair pointed her nose up and spoke, "My name is Cassandra and i'm 14." She said primly, her nose never falling an inch.

Then the girl with platinum blonde hair spoke, "My name is Isabella and I am 12 year old" she said with an unfriendly smile

Now it was the chocolate-headed girls turn to speak, "I am Delilah and I am 11 years old, it's a pleasure to meet you _Anne_." She said with a warm smile, she reminded Anne of Diana slightly.

The girl with stunning amber eyes then spoke, "My name is Autumn, like the season, and _I'm…_ " She then looked at Delilah confusedly, "How old _am_ I?" She asked

Delilah giggled, "11 years old"

Autumn thanked Delilah leaving the smallest girl to speak, "Hello, My name is Charlotte and I'm Isabella's younger sister, I am seven _and_ a half years old."

After they all were acquainted the dance class begun.

"Everyone start with the wall practice splits." Ms. Phillips commanded

Everyone groaned except for Cassandra who kept a poker face on.

The girls lied down on the ground and used the ballet bars to push their bottoms to the wall and spread their legs wide open for five minutes.

There was screaming and moaning from everyone but Cassandra who was doing a perfect over split.

"This is like giving birth but not getting the baby!" Isabella groaned in pain

After five minutes the girls got up and were told to pick partners.

Cassandra went with Isabella,

Autumn went with Delilah,

Leaving Anne to dance with little Charlotte.

"Practice your triple arrastres' as I get the phonograph working" Ms. Phillips said as she went to the machine with Sarah.

Anne looked at Charlotte, obviously very confused. "Don't worry, Anne, It's really simple. Just do an arrastre..." Charlotte said dragging her voice and foot, "Now put your foot over here on the bowl and do another arrastre" Anne followed Charlotte's commands and they were soon triple arrastre-ing all around the room. "That's it! See that wasn't _so_ bad." Charlotte said laughingly, "No, it _is_ quite simple as you said." Anne replied.

Ms. Phillips looked over her shoulder and saw that everyone was having an easy time so she made them all switch to the standing splits.

Isabella went into the perfectly straight standing splits and so did Charlotte, Autumn and Delilah.

Cassandra went into the over splits making a perfect right angle

And Anne did the under splits, she had gotten very close to the almost splits though.

Isabella looked at Anne judgmentally, "Can you _not_ do the splits? That's _awfully_ hilarious!" She giggled evilly, she had somehow managed to out-Josie Pye Josie Pye.

"Ah, Yes!" Sarah said happily as a song started playing, It was a song Anne had never heard before but was quite enchanting.

Right then the music was turned off as Ms. Phillips started forming the group.

"Can we form a pyramid please? Cassandra and Isabella, split the center, and Delilah and Charlotte, next in line. Anne and Autumn are last in line. _No_ , no, I want Anne on the left! There, _that's_ good!"

They were instructed to do many things such as lifts and jumps, Ms. Phillips was fascinated by the intense emotion on Anne's face during the dance number she had just started to choreograph, she did not realize just what a great actress Anne was and was pleasantly surprised.

She thought next time Anne might split center with Cassandra in order to balance out the two most important things in lyrical, Cassandra would be technique and Anne would be acting. Just maybe Anne had started to grow on her, but she would never admit it to _anyone_.

Anne walked out of the studio utterly humiliated, she _completely_ forgot her inability to do the splits and _completely_ forgot to ponder that scenario as well!

Charlotte tapped on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Isabella is _very_ mean and today in class _I_ thought that you danced better than her." She said with a smile

Anne smiled in return, she looked back to see all the girls being picked up by buggies, she could see Isabella scolding Charlotte but Charlotte still smiling, _Charlotte was one fun seven year old_.

Anne walked to Diana's house and knocked on the door to the tune of a song, Diana opened up the door with a picnic basket and they walked to Haunted Woods.

Once they sat down Anne told Diana everything that occured that dance class.

"What a drag!" Diana said simply

Anne nodded in agreement, "It was still fun nonetheless, although I do wish we could do it together, you always stand up for me, Di"

"What a lovely idea!" Diana said brightly

"Diana! You mustn't! They are ever so mean and they would just hurt you as well!"

"Nonsense! I will ask Mother as soon as I get home!"

Anne then hugged Diana tightly, "You are truly the best bosom friend a girl could ask for!"

They skipped home happy just before sun fall, concluding the day.

 **P.S. The song imagined playing was Clean by Taylor Swift, I know it obviously didn't exist at the time but I was just listening to that song while writing this so obviously I was inspired.**


	5. Midnight Aquaintances

**Hello! So I'm going to another city now (goodbye beach) and will be traveling which sadly means i won't be able to update as much :(**

 **Anyways, I'll try my best to keep 'em coming.**

 **And also, I just saw that my story is #164 on dance and I'm really excited, help me.**

 **THIS IS A CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION!!!!**

 **Also, someone asked in my private messages if there would be more Gilbert in future chapters and the answer is YES! I just can't find a place to put him in right now but I promise that there will be more Gilbert, I actually planned something for him in the future! But since you're so impatient i'll add s little Gilbert in this one.**

 **P.S. I did respond in the private message, this is just here Incase anyone else was wondering.**

 **From the proud writer of the story that scored #164 on dance,**

 **-YZARRA**

"Hello, Mother!" Diana said sweetly as she walked through the door, she made sure to be extra sweet that time as she was going to ask her mother something that she knew she wouldn't like.

"Hello, Diana." She replied, "Pull your dress back down before you sit." She said, motioning to Diana's blue dress that had hiked up.

Diana quickly tugged at her skirts, bringing it back down, and sat at the large table that still had their best tablecloth on it from previous guests.

"Mother, if you wouldn't mind, I have something I would like to speak to you about." Diana said a little more seriously.

"Well speak up then, Diana." She replied, still looking at the fancy white dishes in the sink.

"Mother, I would like to take classes at The Phillips Studio Of Dance." She announced after a deep breath.

Mrs. Barry then dropped one of her finest dinner plates, smashing it into hundred of small pieces.

"You what?"

"Please, Mother? It would only be on Tuesdays!"

"No! How could think of such a ridiculous thing? Absolutely not!"

Diana furrowed her brows and sighed, she would not win this.

"Up to your room, Diana!".

Diana walked up to her room defeated, she would have to tell Anne that she couldn't help her overcome the newest Josie, that she had failed her as a bosom friend. She couldn't handle the guilt anymore, she signaled for Anne to go to The Lake Of Shining Waters, Anne signaled back that she was coming.

Diana put on her coat, alerting her mother that she was leaving to Barry's pond, and left.

It was fairly quiet that night and only a few people were awake. Diana met Anne with a glad cry, waking up a certain curly-headed person in their class.

Diana told Anne everything that had happened that night with glossy eyes. "It's alright, Di, all that matters is that you tried." Anne reassured her.

They then chatted on the way home and parted calmer than before in the middle.

Diana's mind was put to rest and she could finally sleep now.

Someone else's mind wasn't quite sleeping though…

Josie Pye had overheard the conversation between the two friends and was conjuring up all kinds of evil to do with this new information, just wait until the class heard.

The next day Anne rushed out of Green Gables frantically, she had slept longer than she thought she would and would be late if she didn't hurry.

She grabbed a piece of bread and her coat on her way out and slammed the door with a mighty crash.

She ran through all the shortcuts imaginable, almost falling on her face a couple times, and somehow managed to get to class just on time.

As soon as Anne got in class everyone seemed to be looking at her as if they were either utterly confused or mocking her, except for Diana of course, who was looking at her sympathetically.

All of a sudden Josie burst into laughter and soon almost the entire class followed. There were only five people, other than her, who weren't laughing.

There was Diana who wouldnt laugh at her in 100 years,

Ruby Gillis who was just looking at Anne, still utterly confused,

Moody Spurgeon who was still scribbling on his slate, not paying attention to anything going on,

Mr. Phillips who had been oddly quiet this entire ordeal,

And, strangely enough, the Blythe boy who seemed to be doing equations on his slate,

What was going on?

"Please sit down Anne, you're right on time." Mr. Phillips said.

Anne followed his instructions, still dumbfound.

Diana then leaned over to whisper something to Anne, "She told the class about the dancing situation, I don't know how she found out.

Anne's jaw dropped, she had never been so humiliated!

Anne could hear Josie snicker from behind, Josis goals had been completed.

Anne suddenly couldn't take it anymore, she stood up from her seat and with teary eyes ran through the forests and to the dance studio.

Anne climbed up the grey walls, using indents and parts that stuck out for leverage, and got to the roof.

It was a fairly tall building and Anne had earlier discovered that if you climbed all the way up you had a stunning view of Avonlea.

She then lied down, looking at the bright blue skies that barely had any clouds, and started to cry.

She cried for what felt like days but in reality was at most a few hours.

"Anne, come down from there!" Diana shoute, finally finding her bosom friend. "I'm never coming down!" Anne insisted. "That's ok, I thought you would be stubborn so I brought a plan B."

Anne gasped and pulled herself up

"And what exactly is this plan B?"

Just then a Curly-headed boy popped up from behind Diana, "Me." He responded.

Gilbert then climbed all the way up to the roof, stopping every few seconds to find a next crook.

Once he reached the top he confronted an Anne who was acting like nobody was there, he let her cry for a while longer until she regained her calmness.

"Anne, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He started off with.

"No."

"Well, I'm not leaving until we get this sorted out so if you never tell me then we'll be up here together forever, does that sound nice to you?"

Anne hesitated first, but then shook her head vigorously making Gilbert laugh.

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"You know very well what's wrong, Gilbert!"

Gilbert blushed slightly at her actually using his name and not using 'that Blythe boy' or something of the sort but still managed to answer nonchalantly.

"I want to hear your side of the story."

Anne let out a deep breath, "Fine"

She scrunched up her face and continued

"Josie somehow found out about my after-school adventures and told the whole class and everyone laughed and now I'm a joke." She said in one breath.

"I didn't laugh."

"Well, yes, but I meant most of the class."

"It was only Josie and Charlie laughing, Anne."

"Yes, but everyone was laughing at me in their eyes"

"In their eyes?"

"Yes, I could see amusement in everyone's eyes, yours too, malicious amusement, I'm the laughing stock of the class!"

"My eyes?" Gilbert said, obviously shocked

"Yes, yours especially."

"Anne, I didn't have any malicious amusement in your embarrassment at all, in fact I think you would make a lovely dancer." Gilbert realized what he had just said and blushed again, luckily, this went unnoticed by Anne.

"Hardly, I'm afraid that I'm as clumsy as they come!"

"Nothing hard work can't fix!"

"You don't know!" She said with a shocked look on her face

"Yes, I do Anne."

"No, no you don't!"

"What exactly do I not know?"

"Why do you think that I joined dance?"

Gilbert was confused by this question bug continued anyways.

"Because you thought it would be fun I suppose?"

Anne shook her head laughingly

"Because it was my punishment for smashing a slate over your head"

Diana heard them both laughing in harmony leaving her very confused, she listened closer.

"Is it possible that you were seeing amusement in people's eyes because that's what you were expecting to see?"

"I guess that would make sense."

"Are you still upset?"

"No, I suppose not."

"So would you like leave from up here? It's gotten dark."

"No, you may go but I shall stay to watch the stars." Anne said with a dreamy smile on her face

"Then i will stay as well." Gilbert said, gesturing to Diana to leave.

Diana then left for home with a smirk on her face, she promised herself that as soon as they got married she would say 'I told you so'.

Rose tinted hours of silence were then spent between the two, neither of them saying one word until Gilbert realized Anne had fallen asleep.

He then, with a blush, managed to stop all the thoughts of Anne falling asleep next to him every day.

He spotted the easy and sloped side of the building, the one that Anne climbed, and decided that it was best not to wake her.

He slowly grabbed Anne in his arms and carefully carried her down and all the way into Green Gables, much to Marilla's surprise.

"Hello Ms. Cuthbert, I found Anne sleeping and decided to return her, have a nice evening!" he said, dropping her onto the couch and leaving in a rush.

Marilla shook her head, what children.

Marilla then carried Anne to her bedroom and said a quiet goodnight to the long unconscious body.

And a goodnight it was.

 **Hi again! So was that cheesy? I feel like it was _very_ cheesy but oh well! Anyways, I'm very excited about the next chapter for no reason in particular, I just am…**

 **Also, this was originally called Mother but I changed it.**

 **SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	6. Pas De Poisson

**I am so sorry about this taking so long, I had a bad case of writer's block and got stuck after around 300 words.**

 **I also lost my phone, the only thing I can write on, for a few days.**

"This is impossible!" Anne exclaimed as she fell to the ground again,

"Just try once more." Ms. Phillips said sternly

Anne leaped into the air once more and tumbled down just as she had been doing the whole class

"I don't understand how people do this!" Anne said stubbornly,

"It's not that hard, Anne, look at Ms. Dennings again." Ms. Phillips replied with no visible change of emotion.

Sarah leapt into the air gracefully, her pink dress had flown into the air as if she were a fairy, and she landed in a beautiful landing position.

Anne stared in awe, it had become _very_ obvious why Sarah had become a dance teacher to her.

"One more time, Ms. Shirley." Ms. Phillips said for what seemed like the hundredth time this class to her.

Anne sprung off her feet, pointing her toes.

She thought she was going to land gracefully when all of a sudden her landing foot slipped backwards and she fell on her face.

Ms. Phillips shook her head, "you need to balance, child!" She said, unable to control the bit of anger that slipped out of her tone.

Anne was taken aback but still got up, she tried _again_ and _again_ but _always_ landed wrong.

Near the end of the class Ms. Phillips told Anne to practice her splits for five minutes, giving the subject up until the next class.

Anne walked out, somewhat disappointed with herself, she then decided she would surprise Ms. Phillips and come back to class knowing how to leap.

Anne then ran onto the more grassy area of the forest and leapt into the air, she landed in the wrong way and fell onto the toes of her left foot instead of the bowl and fell down, twisting her ankle.

Anne let out a loud cry as she picked herself up using a lower tree branch, Anne winced as she felt a sharp pain going through her ankle.

Just then a hazel-eyed boy came rushing in, Gilbert had heard a cry and ran over to check that all was well.

He rushed through trees and bushes, pushing everything out of his way, until he finally got the damsel in distress, once he saw who the supposed damsel was, he immediately realized how wrong he was,

 _not a damsel in distress after all..._

He rushed to her side to help her walk but was pushed off by angry arms.

"I can walk _perfectly_ fine myself." Anne said stubbornly,

"I'm sure." Gilbert said, rolling his eyes "I'll walk next to you then."

"Fine."

Anne started walking home slowly next to Gilbert, cringing at every step she took.

About halfway through the walk, she tripped on a pebble, before she could reach the ground Gilbert caught her and pulled her up.

 _"I can walk just_ fine" Gilbert quoted cheekily.

Anne groaned and grabbed onto Gilbert's arm with an eye roll, using him as a crutch.

A while later, Gilbert said goodnight and skipped back home.

Once Anne got inside, she found Matthew and Marilla already asleep as she got home quite late.

Anne walked up the stairs with a slight limp and slipped into her bed quietly.

Anne woke up to a swollen ankle that seemed to hurt more than before, the pain was mostly around the outside of the ankle joint, it wasn't _very_ severe but Anne still slightly flinched as she walked down the stairs for breakfast. Matthew noticed her scrunched face and asked gently, "Are you feeling quite alright, Anne?"

Anne nodded, "Yes, Matthew, I'm just fine." She said firmly.

Anne walked over to her chair proudly to show Matthew that she was perfectly fine. Sadly for Anne, the charade was broken when she stumbled over herself and caught herself on the nearest chair. Anne pushed herself up onto her chair with red cheeks and began to eat.

"I'm _perfectly_ fine." She mumbled to herself.

"Anne, tell me _right now_ what's the matter." Marilla said, burrowing her eyebrows,

"Everything is fine, Marilla." Anne insisted, "I had a slight fall yesterday and hurt my left ankle but I _barely_ hurt it and I can still do _everything_ as well as I always could."

"Let me check your ankle, Anne."

" _No_ , Marilla, it's quite alright." Anne said as Marilla took off her stockings.

"Anne, your ankle is swollen!"

"It's fine, Marilla. Now please give me my foot back, I have to go to school now!" She said, failing to pull back her foot.

"No, Anne, you will _not_ be going to school today, you need to rest." Marilla said firmly.

"But Marilla! If I don't go to school, Gil-The others will beat me, i'll fall behind!" Anne said dramatically,

"You'll be fine, Anne, You'll be back in school in a week."

"A week?" Anne exclaimed, "Oh I couldn't _bare_ being away for a _whole week!"_

"There will be no buts, Anne, you will be staying home for a week whether you like it or not."

Anne pouted, "Oh _please_ , Marilla, can I _please_ go to school?"

"No, _in fact_ , you should lie down on your bed right after you eat breakfast."

"But, Marilla!"

"No. Buts."

Anne let out a huff of defeat as she put her stockings back up and continued eating her breakfast.

Once breakfast was over Marilla helped Anne over to her room and put a small pillow at her feet.

Anne let out a sigh as she put her left foot on the pillow, "It's fine, Marilla, I'm fine."

But by the time Anne started speaking, Marilla was already in the kitchen getting ice.

"Marilla, this is truly too much!"

"Nonsense Anne, just rest, why don't you read that book that you have been reading?"

"Ok then, fine." Anne said, still furrowing her eyes.

Marilla gave Anne the book she had been reading lately "don't move from the bed, if you need me, call for me." She said as she walked up the stairs and went into her room.

Anne sighed as she opened page 208 of her book, a novel about a charming prince who was twisted into a fate of hard criminality after being thrown out from his palace due to refusing to marry a beautiful and rich princess, his entire fate changed when he met a stunning lady named Penelope, _how romantic_.

The day went past quickly and uneventfully, the only time Anne stopped reading was when Marilla gave her food on a platter which she unenthusiastically picked at and when she finished her book and asked Marilla for the second installment.

Anne looked up at the clock regretfully, _'school would have just finished a few seconds ago' Anne thought._

Just as she finished her thought, there was a knock at the door, Marilla rushed to open it, revealing Diana Barry patiently waiting at the door.

"Hello, Ms. Cuthbert, may I speak to Anne?"

"Of course, Diana, she's just in her room." Marilla said, motioning to the long, brown stairway.

"Thank you, Ms. Cuthbert." Diana said properly as she walked up the stair and into Anne's room.

"Anne, why weren't you at school today?" Diana said, oblivious of Anne's propped up foot.

"I hurt my ankle ever so slightly and was forced to stay home, what did I miss in school?"

"Nothing interesting, we had a spelling contest which Gilbert won and then we quietly studied pages 500-523, you've already practically memorized those pages so I wouldn't worry."

"Thank you very much for the reassurance, Di, can you take notes for me please? I _desperately_ don't want to fall behind, I couldn't handle it after all that happened with my dancing, I wouldn't have _any_ redeeming qualities left!"

"Of course you would, you're nice and creative and a pleasure to speak with, and I'm certain that you will not lose all of your knowledge in a week, _especially_ with my notes."

"Oh, you truly are the _best_ bosom friend in all of humanity, Di!" Anne said as she hugged Diana tightly.

"How did... _This_ happen?" Diana said, motioning to Anne's foot,

Anne then dramatically told the story of last night with hand gestures and emotions fit for the stage.

"And then I walked home and went to my room."

"You couldn't have gotten all the way home with a sprained ankle!" Diana said with wide eyes,

"Yes I could!"

Diana rose her left brow,

" _Fine_ , Gilbert helped me a _bit_ but I could have done it on my own!"

Diana's jaw dropped but her shocked face quickly turned into a teasing grin, "Gilbert Blythe being the knight in shining armor, _how fitting!"_ She said laughingly,

"Stop it, Gilbert insisted on walking me home, that is the _only_ reason I talked to him." Anne said through gritted teeth, blushing.

Diana smiled knowingly and started talking over lighter subjects, they talked for hours until Anne and Diana were forced to say their goodbyes as it was getting late.

That night Anne went into bed with a hazel-eyed boy on her mind, he was _not_ her beaux or _even_ her _friend_! How could Diana think such a thing?

Anne fell into a deep sleep after minutes of struggling to get _him_ off her mind.

She was _very_ unsuccessful, of course.


	7. À Terre

**This chapter would have come faster if I had internet :p**

Saturday went by quickly for Anne, all she did was study the notes Diana gave her the day before, eat, and sleep. Diana could usually stayed for a few minutes then left, leaving Anne to wander in to a world she couldn't control, the land of her dreams. Anne was usually very keen on dreaming but today she didn't want to as she was worried she would dream about a certain hazel-eyed boy again. She soon fell fast into another one of her naps, and _yes_ , she did dream about _'that boy'._

The next day while Anne was quietly reading the third installment of The Rich Soul when she heard a knock, "Come in, she's just upstairs in the last room to the left." Anne heard Marilla say sweetly, she assumed it was Diana coming to visit as she visited quite often and was surprised to see a short blonde girl peeking her head through her bedroom door before walking in with a basket of sugar cookies.

Anne was not the biggest fan of sugar cookies but nonetheless was touched by the sentiment.

"Hi Anne!" She said excitedly "I heard that you sprained your ankle and asked Mother if I could visit you, she thought I was being a bit over the top with bringing you these cookies that i made but i didn't care, do you think it's over the top, Anne?"

"Not at all! I _adore_ cookies and think that it's a very sweet sentiment, Charlotte!" Anne said with a bright smile, she may have been lying about adoring cookies but it was a white lie, that was ok... _Right?_

"Izzy didn't want to come up, she's waiting at the dance studio. I don't know why she hates when I call her Izzy, I think it sounds more fun than Isabella, I don't have any nicknames other than Charlie and that sounds like a boys name."

"My name doesn't have a nickname either, it's too short, but I quite love Charlotte, it's very elegant and princess-like."

"Thank you!" Charlotte said with a big and bright smile.

They spoke for a long time until Charlotte had to leave.

Anne fell asleep almost immediately after Charlotte left the room, Charlotte saw this and tiptoed down the stairs in order to not disturb her sleeping friend.

She shut the door quietly and ran to the dance studio quickly.

"Why were you there for so long?" Isabella asked annoyingly,

"We were talking."

"Just get in the buggy, we've been waiting for _quite_ a while."

"I'm sorry, Izzy."

"Stop calling me that! It's unsophisticated." She said as she stepped into the buggy.

Charlotte rolled her eyes in a very _unsophisticated_ manner and sat down.

Once they got home they were greeted by their mother, "Hello Isabella and Charlotte, how did Anne like the cookies?"

Charlotte smiled proudly, "She said she _adored_ them!"

"She _said_." Isabella shot back

Charlotte crossed her arms, "Anne looked like she actually liked them so I believe Anne!"

"We'll see of she really liked them when you pick up the basket."

Charlotte stuck her nose up in the air, she was losing confidence in her argument but would not give in to Izzy. "Fine then, I'll show you just how much Anne liked the cookies, I'll bet that all of them, each and every cookie, will be eaten when I pick up the basket."

"How much do you want to bet, Charlotte?" Isabella said with an evil grin,

"What?"

"What about that lovely golden necklace with the giant diamond?"

Charlotte held back a gasp, Izzy surely knew that that was her favourite necklace. "Grandmother would be upset if she found out I gave it away!"

"But since you're so certain that Anne will eat them all, that isnt a problem, is it?"

Charlotte clenched her fists, "What would I get?"

Isabella looked shocked for a mere second before she regained her composure, surely Anne couldn't eat all those cookies!

Charlotte took advantage of the silent Isabella and spoke, "What about that beautiful ruby ring that Father gave you?"

"Nathanial gave that to me!"

"I was there when Father gave you the ring, don't try and fool me."

Isabella then gave Charlotte an evil glare that Charlotte thought could turn people to stone- most people to stone.

Charlotte looked back up with a grin, "Are you afraid?"

Isabella gasped in horror, "No! Of course I'll give you the ruby ring if you win, Anne could never eat that many cookies!" She said coldly, on the inside she knew that she was really reassuring herself more than intimidating Charlotte.

"The bet is on."

They both walked up to their rooms and went to sleep thinking about winning the bet.

Meanwhile in Avonlea, Anne had just woken up to the sound of a knock on her door, maybe it was Diana this time?

Anne heard Marilla greet someone at the door, she heard someone walking up the stairs three steps at a time, _not Diana then_ , And then taking a breath before slowly opening to door.

Anne's grey eyes turned green and opened wide with confusion as she realized who it was, the one and only Gilbert Blythe.

 _"I can walk perfectly fine_ " he quoted for the second time with a grin.

Anne let out a huff of defeat, "Will you _ever_ let me live that down, Blythe?"

Gilbert chuckled, "Wouldn't be me without a little teasing."

Anne rolled her eyes, "Why _are_ you here?"

"To check on you, you weren't at school."

"If you were so worried, why did you come now and not on Friday?" She mockingly said.

Gilbert knew the real reason, but Anne shouldn't know that he was scared of her acting- how she did or her thinking that he felt- how he felt.

He asked Diana as he knew that she would have visited Anne by now but Diana only gave him a sly smile and told him to go see for himself, this was the only thing he could do other than wait and see.

"I was busy until today."

Anne's face lightened up a bit, "Shouldn't you be busy _now?_ It's supper time."

Gilbert blushed in embarrassment, "I must have forgotten"

Anne giggled, "Take as many cookies as you want, I'm not the biggest fan of sugar cookies."

They started discussing schoolwork and then just school in general and how Charlie had stuck a pencil up his nose.

Gilbert left a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

Anne looked at the basket next to her bed, Gilbert had eaten all but two of the sugar cookies, she could give Diana the remaining two if she _ever_ came.

Anne then pulled out her book, she was almost done the third in the series.

 _Samuel looked up at his father with angry eyes, "you're a monster!" He yelled angrily, he used to think so much of his father but now he couldn't see him as anything but a thief._

Anne sighed, "if only Samuel could understand that his father changed once he met his mother and that he only stole to survive." She thought out loud.

Because of how obsessed she was with her book, she didn't hear Diana knocking, being greeted, walking up the stairs, and walking into her room.

"Hello, Anne." Diana said while giggling

Anne dropped her book, "I am so sorry, Diana, I didn't notice you!"

"I noticed."

"Would you like these cookies?" She said, motioning to the two sugar cookies still in the basket,

"Yes, I would love to eat them!" Diana said while enthusiastically grabbing the two sugar cookies.

"Charlotte dropped them off."

"Charlotte from your dance class?"

"Yes, she's a _very_ sweet girl, though the same cannot be said for her sister, Isabella."

"You've gotten quite popular in my absence, any other visitors?" Diana teased,

"Actually, Gilbert Blythe came over."

Diana pretended to be shocked but in reality was the opposite, she knew that if Gilbert couldn't hear information about Anne from her, he wouldn't be able to resist coming to check on Anne.

"Well, I guess he cares." Diana said innocently while finishing her second sugar cookie.

"Cares?" Anne quietly shouted, "Thats preposterous!"

Diana giggled, "Is it really so impossible?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, if you're sure. I have to go now, have a nice afternoon!" Diana said as she got up, she didn't actually need to leave but she decided to let Anne talk to her own mind and go over her feelings all by herself, Diana only set it up.

Anne did in fact speak to her mind until she fell asleep, and her dreams had some interesting points to make as well.

Gilbert Blythe truly would _never_ leave her alone, not _even_ in her dreams.

How... Annoying?


	8. Ruby Red Ring

**I'm sorry this took so long again, the story ideas are just not coming out how I would like them to and it's aggravating trying to make everything realistic, especially since this scenario isn't the most realistic!**

 **I read over my previous chapters and realized that I wasn't writing the most realistic conversations and I'm really trying to make it better, realism just isn't the easiest thing in these types of stories.**

 **I also made my characters not so little profiles including full out sketches so that took a while to do.**

 **Anyways, sorry about that, I'll try to make my chapters better in the future!**

On Thursday, Anne was finally allowed to go to her beloved school, her oasis of learning, a place for drinking up knowledge, a place that, despite all of those stellar qualities, slightly terrified her at the moment.

She nervously plodded to school with Diana. She had been quietly listening to Diana talk about school, it was usually the other way around but Anne's mind was busily gathering all things that could go wrong that day.

Diana suddenly stopped talking once she realized just how strange the situation was, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was not talking!

Diana smiled at Anne, thinking that she had realized what was making Anne upset, "I promise, you won't be behind one bit!" she said encouragingly, snapping Anne out of her world of imagination.

Anne looked at Diana with a confident smile, "I know that, Gil-the others could never catch up after those well phrased notes you gave me." she said gleefully, in reality, Diana's notes were a tad underwhelming but Anne very much appreciated each and every note and re-read each one at least four times to make sure that she well understood everything included.

Diana looked confused now, "If it's not school then what is troubling you?" She asked slightly more worriedly, maybe her very best bosom friend wasn't feeling so well?

Anne gave a slight, bitter, chuckle but then returned to her woeful state, "I am very worried that Mr. Phillips will punish me for not being able to go to dance class." She said honestly.

Diana laughed, not a chuckle, but a loud and happy laugh, "I thought you had gotten sick! Oh, I don't think Mr. Phillips will punish you for getting injured, Anne, how could he?" She said through giggles,

Anne looked at her turned-out feet, "I'm also nervous about dance class after school today, we were learning a dance last Thursday and we were doing it very fast, what if everyone has already memorized it while I haven't even gotten halfway?" She said anxiously,

"Then you'll learn it anyhow and steal the show, just like you always do, Anne!" Diana reassured, "Just don't draw attention to yourself today, just to be safe." Diana said as they walked into the brown classroom.

Anne took a deep breath and nodded as she quietly sat in her regular seat, trying very hard not to draw attention to herself.

And it turned out that Diana was right, Mr. Phillips didn't say a thing about Anne's unfortunate incident the entire day.

After class was over Anne rushed over to the grey dance studio nervously, Mr. Phillips may have not punished her but whether Ms. Phillips would was still unknown.

Anne took a deep breath before going in, she was a little early that day as she was faster at walking when she was nervous.

Once Anne was changed she signed herself in with a shaky hand as Sarah wasn't at the desk that day and walked into the studio to see Sarah casually reading a large book In the splits, she closed it once she saw Anne enter the studio.

"Hello, Anne, I heard you hurt your ankle, are you alright?" She asked sweetly,

"I'm perfectly fine, Sarah, I only sprained it and Marilla made quite a fuss over it but I assure you that I am absolutely ready to dance!" Anne replied cheerfully

"Well you can wait for the others in here, they shouldn't take very long." Sarah said, motioning to the hall.

Anne nodded and sat next to Sarah,

"In fact, I'm very glad you came early, Anne, I wanted to go over a few things with you." She said

Anne stood up quickly and looked at her nervously, maybe Ms. Phillips had decided to have Sarah lecture her instead?

All her bad thoughts were put to rest momentarily once Sarah continued speaking, "While you were gone we worked on technique, I thought you might want to catch up."

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she followed Sarah's steps intently for a few minutes until Delilah walked in gracefully.

Anne hadn't really gotten to talk to Delilah, she seemed nice but that couldn't possibly be all!

Once Delilah walked in Sarah decided to go to her desk and sign all the others in leaving the two girls alone.

Delilah took a seat on the floor and pulled out a notebook from her big, blue, dance bag, she took out a blue pencil and started sketching something.

Anne plopped herself next to Delilah and peered over her shoulder at a sketch she was drawing, it seemed to be a tall girl with her hair up in a bun wearing the most beautiful dress Anne had ever seen.

The lady in the picture didn't have a face and wasn't the most detailed but the dress had every fold and shadow of a real dress. It was very large and had flowers on the bottom fading to a plain dress on the top, it had puff sleeves the size of a cat's head and a tall collar with lace all over it, it was truly the most extraordinary dress Anne had ever seen.

Delilah looked over her shoulder and giggled, "It's what I do between classes, I absolutely adore fashion!"

Anne nodded, "I think it's beautiful, do you yourself have that dress?"

"No, my parents spend most of their spare money sending me from Charlottetown to here all the time, we don't have enough money to afford such a dress but I do have some quite beautiful ones, they're mostly blue as my Mother's favourite colour is blue, I love pink but I mostly wear dresses Mother wants me to, things she would wear, so they're all blue."

"Oh, I only have brown dresses."

"I imagine brown would look nice on you, I can't wear brown as it matches my hair."

Anne laughed, "Take that as a blessing, at least you can wear red and orange!"

They both laughed but suddenly stopped as Autumn walked in.

Autumn sat wide-eyed next to Delilah, "Is that a dress?"

Delilah sweetly smiled "Yes, it is, do you like it?"

Autumn looked confused, "Why is her arm so big?"

"It's the puffed sleeves, not her arms."

"Oh, what are those?"

"Those puffs on dresses, you wear them all the time, Autumn!"

"Oh, alright then."

Delilah giggled and continued drawing as Anne and Autumn watched contentedly over her shoulder, every few minutes Autumn would ask a question like "Why does her neck go out like that?" and Delilah would answer sweetly "It's her collar, you wore one yesterday, remember?"

A while later Cassandra walked in with her chin up high and then gracefully sat on the floor next to the group, she peered over Delilah's shoulder to see her drawing, "Those flowers around her waist would rot very quickly."

"We could make fake flowers out of fabric." Delilah replied

"That would take very much material, wouldn't it be wasteful?"

"I couldn't imagine such a beautiful dress as being wasteful, anything that makes you happy wouldn't be wasteful as it was used to create pleasure which would give it a purpose making it un-wasteful, wouldn't it?" Anne said in defense of the flowery dress she adored so much

Delilah smiled thankfully at Anne,

"Where is Ms. Phillips?" Cassandra questioned

The three girls looked at eachother and all shrugged simultaneously,

"I bet she's in Canada." Autumn said seriously

"I bet she is, but where in Canada do you think she is?" Delilah asked delicately

"Charlottetown"

"What about Avonlea?"

"She might be there as well."

Sarah then walked in with Isabella and Charlotte,

"I'm afraid Autumn's first guess was correct, she got stuck in Charlottetown, I'll be teaching class today." Sarah said empathetically,

Everyone got in their positions and practiced their dance as they slowly added on.

At the end of dance class Anne ran over to Charlotte with an empty picnic basket,

"Thank you very much for the cookies, Charlotte, my friends and I loved it!"

Charlotte smiled proudly as she thanked Anne and stepped into the buggy, "I told you so, Izzy, where's that Ruby ring now?"

Isabella shook her head, "Her friends helped her eat it, she didn't eat them all, give me that necklace."

"I didn't bet that Anne would eat them all, I said that the basket would be empty which is true, I won the bet."

Isabella furrowed her brows as she slipped her ruby ring off and onto Charlotte's tiny finger with a huff of anger.

Charlotte clung onto her beautiful necklace and then swayed her attention to her new ring, admiring all the little details Isabella never noticed.

Isabella rolled her eyes, she won on a technicality anyways, Anne didn't eat all of her cookies.

They rode off home without speaking a word to each other the entire ride.

 _"Best ride of my life"_ Charlotte thought to herself.


	9. Study Buddies

**Hey there!**

 **I'm really trying to get these chapters out fast but it's just not working!**

 **Once school starts it'll be much harder to write and I will have to write and publish less often so I'm trying to write as many chapters as possible right now, during summer break.**

 **I'm sorry this one is a little short, its really just a chapter to help Anne improve herself, her smarts came with a lot of effort.**

Anne gathered up her books as school ended and got ready to leave, it was a Wednesday which meant Anne would most likely be daydreaming in the woods as there was no dance.

"Anne Shirley, may I speak to you for a moment before you leave?" Mr. Phillips asked,

Anne simply nodded as they both knew it wasn't a question.

"You've been falling behind in your studies, especially geometry." He said bluntly

"But today I beat Gil-everybody in the spelling test!"

"May I point out your geometry again?"

"If it's just my geometry then i'm sure I can fix it!"

"You can, with some help."

"Help? No, it's truly fine, Mr. Phillips, I am in no need of assistance."

"On Wednesdays you will go to your tutors house and study with them." He said, completely ignoring all of Anne's words.

"Alright then, but mustn't I know where I shall be going to study?"

"The Blythe household."

Anne's eyes flew open in shock, she remained frozen there, utterly flabbergasted and confused with what to do next.

Mr. Phillips continued talking as if nothing was wrong.

"In fact, he is expecting you today so you best be on your way now, Anne."

"Mr. Phillips, I'm sure I can handle everyth-"

"You best be on your way." He interrupted, motioning to the door,

Anne loudly grunted and stomped to the Blythe residence,

"This is completely irrational and wont do anything." Anne angrily mumbled to herself,

Three loud knocks were then heard by all three Blythes.

Just as Mrs. Blythe got out of her room Gilbert rushed in front of her,

"Mother, I'll get it!" He almost yelled as he jogged to the door

He fixed his hair slightly with his hands and swung open the door with a grin,

"Please, have a seat."

Anne plopped herself on the couch with a sigh, crossing her arms and looking expectantly at Gilbert,

"Are we going to do something or will this be just as useless as I thought it would be?" She questioned sarcastically.

Gilbert pulled out his geometry notebook with a sigh and asked Anne to do the same, the study session was full of stiff nods and sarcastic comments, from one more than the other.

As Anne made another snide remark Gilbert clenched his jaw, he looked Anne in the eyes and let all his frustration leak out into the next sentence;

"Just stop!" He yelled

Anne was taken aback and a little scared, though she would never admit it, by his screams and subconsciously stiffened up.

She thought back to all the times she had been yelled at before and what usually came after. She looked at her wrist, at the scar on it, and thought about how she got it, she shivered at the memory.

She thought back to how much she just wanted to scream out her true feelings but couldn't as it would get her in even more trouble.

All of a sudden, caught up in her thoughts, she did exactly that.

"I am not an object to take your anger out on!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, slamming her book shut.

She was then snapped back to reality, it was Gilbert Blythe sitting in front of her in his house, his wide eyes staring at her over a book he had closed in surprise.

"I-I-I'm I didn't mean to- I-" She stuttered, trying to explain the situation without actually explaining that she was scared and remembering people from her past, she did not need to be pitied.

Gilbert's voice then softened, "Look, I'm just asking to be a friendly acquaintance, not an enemy, that would make this much easier."

Anne froze up, this was certainly not was she was expecting the outcome of this situation.

"I'm very sorry for calling you Carrots, I think carrots are delicious-not that I want to eat your hair, it's really nice." He added,

Anne attempted to blink away her confusion but to no avail, she nodded with a bewildered look on her face.

Gilbert grinned, "Chapter eight, page 805." He said as he flipped to a new page.

Anne silently followed his lead.

It was a page full of seemingly random numbers and had a big symbol at the top next to the word Pi.

"What am I looking at?" She asked

"Pi, it's the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter."

Anne rose an eyebrow,

"It's simple, Anne, just try to remember the first ten digits."

"I could never remember all those numbers!"

"May I have a large container of coffee ready for today?" Gilbert recited,

Anne looked at him with a befuddled look on her face, unsure of why he was asking her for coffee in the middle of her tutoring.

"I'm not making you coffee and I do not know why you are asking, Gilbert Blythe."

"It's a mnemonic device for remembering Pi."

"I do not see how."

"Each letter of the words adds up to the digit, coffee would be six as there are six letters."

Anne mumbled to herself before speaking out loud, "3,1,4,1,5,9,2,6,5,3,5?" She replied uncertainly,

"You forgot the decimal, after 3 there's a decimal."

She thought a little again, "3.1415926535?"

"Correct!"

Gilbert then glanced at the clock,

"It's getting late, you should go home." He said regretfully,

Anne nodded, "Goodbye, Gilbert."

Gilbert opened the door for her, "I-um- can I walk you home."

Anne raised her chin, "I am perfectly fine walking home by myself, I am not a damsel in distress waiting to be saved."

"It would really be my pleasure."

"I suppose that if you wish to, there is no harm done." She said stiffly,

Gilbert grinned cheekily as her took her arm and led her home.

 **P.S. I actually used to use that mnemonic device for Pi!**

 **P.S.2. (is that how P.S. works?) This chapter is another chapter that isn't related to dance but I felt had to be included because Anne worked very hard to be tied for top spot so when she starts spending time on dancing I thought it would make sense that her grades would start slipping, luckily Gil is to the rescue!**


	10. Sugar-Sweet Lies

**Hello!**

 **Sorry I was slow again, I am at the moment very unsure of what to do with this story.**

 **I had everything up to chapter nine planned but I may have forgotten to plan after that… Oops!**

 **I also don't have Internet and can't text my friend (the only friend who knows I write fanfiction) for ideas or search up minor characters names that I forgot or synonyms for boring words like bad or happy so I apologize for the lack of beautiful words, I am not a human thesaurus (Stop calling me that, Rachel!) so I wont be able to add as many interesting words until I get back my Internet.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to make this a good chapter, wish me luck!**

 **-Yzarra**

Sarah clasped her hands together with a cheerful sigh as Ms. Phillips announced that the group dance was finally complete. Cheering and laughing could be heard from the group of sweaty girls that had finally learnt the dance, all but Cassandra who was properly planted in the corner, away from all the other cheering girls, as she thought herself 'too proper to jump up and down or squeal'.

Ms. Phillips rolled her eyes, "This does not mean that you can all laze off, I'm expecting you all work just as hard -no, harder- than before." She said with a bitter and strict tone, "Now back to one!".

The girls groaned and went back to their starting positions.

As the dance went on Ms. Phillips yelled corrections at the girls,

"SUCKLED FEET, TURN OUT YOUR FEET!" and "EVERYONE IS A HUNCHBACK RIGHT NOW, NECKS BACK!"

All of a sudden a loud crash could be heard, Anne had tripped and fallen flat on the floor, she grimaced at the pain that was circling her stomach like a bad massage whenever she tried to breathe.

Charlotte stopped dancing for a mere second but then quickly resumed remembering that no matter what happened during a dance, you had to continue dancing.

Charlotte was then one beat behind, Amber saw this and thought that she was one beat forward and tried to copy Charlotte to get to the right beat but instead ended up two beats behind.

Now with only half of the group doing what was supposed to be done, the dance looked more like a trainwreck than a memorizing story.

"STOP!" Ms. Phillips yelled bringing all the girls to a halt,

"Anne, are you ok?" Sarah worriedly asked the girl who was just barely sitting up,

"I-I-I'm f-I" she wheezed, trying to catch her breath back, wincing at the pain her stomach felt once again.

"She's winded, that's all." Ms. Phillips said as if she was unimpressed with Anne's injury, "Charlotte, what was that? You threw off Autumn and made the whole group look like drunken toddlers!"

Charlotte looked down at the ground shamefacedly, "I was worried about Anne and I stopped for a second, I'm very sorry, Ms. Phillips."

"You should be more like your sister, Isabella didn't flinch when Anne fell down." She said, pointing to Isabella who had a proud look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Phillips." Charlotte weakly repeated,

"And Autumn, next time follow Cassandra or Isabella, do not change your beat because little Charlotte does."

Autumn looked confused, "I don't like vegetables, Ms. Phillips."

"No, not the vegetables beet, the timing of the music!"

"I can't control what the music does."

"No! Autumn, just don't do what Charlotte does."

"Of course not, we have different choreography, Ms. Phillips!"

Ms. Phillips huffed out in annoyance and decided to just let Autumn be.

By this time Anne had recovered from her winding and had gotten up,

"And Anne, don't be so clumsy, you are possibly the worst dancer I have ever seen, as an audience member I would question why in the world you decided to become a dancer!"

"I think we both know why I joined dance and that it was not my choice, Ms. Phillips, I have very many other things that I would much rather be doing at the moment." She said through gritted teeth,

"That is no way to speak to an adult! You are a very terribly behaved child, it's a wonder anyone adopted you!"

Anne looked at Ms. Phillips with wide eyes, she was momentarily frozen in shock and was only snapped out moments later when Sarah spoke,

"Ms. Phillips-"

Anne interrupted her in a burst of emotion, "Just because my parents died doesn't mean that I am any lesser than you are, if you were an orphan I doubt anyone would want to adopt you!" She yelled passionately before she ran out the studio with watery eyes.

The group of girls watched dumbfounded, no one had ever stood up to Ms. Phillips, especially not a a newly recruited member!

Ms. Phillips was just as surprised as the girls and quietly lowered herself to her chair, none of the girls had seen her gone speechless before.

While all of this was happening, Sarah was running after the quick redhead, "Stop, come back!" she yelled but to no avail as the flash of red was getting further and further away and Sarah was getting more and more tired.

Sarah ran until she couldn't anymore, her feet ached like she had walked on hot coals and her lungs begged for air like a person in a glass water-filled tank's would, she stopped in her tracks and sat on a nearby log, catching her breath.

She picked herself up after a minute and followed the small footsteps printed in the mud, she walked next to the mud, careful to not get her dance shoes dirty as she knew Anne had.

After what seemed like hundreds of twists and turns Sarah heard a faint crying sound and walked through a gathering of birch trees to see Anne with her face in her hands sitting on a log next to a beautiful pond with the most blue water she had ever seen. Now that Sarah was inside the birch trees she saw that they formed a perfect circle around the beautiful pond.

"Elf's Circle." Anne said weakly, poking her tear-stained face up, "I named it Elf's Circle.".

Sarah nodded, still in awe of everything surrounding her, she had never really been very deep into the forests before but hoped to make it a more regular occurrence.

She sat herself next to Anne and lay a comforting hand on the mournful girl's back, "Ms. Phillips really went too far, I'm sure the Cuthberts were very glad to have you." she said reassuringly,

"They didn't want a girl, they wanted a boy and were only barely agreed to keep me." Anne replied with a hint of anger "You didn't want me either, you were forced to take my clumsy self as Mr. Phillips made it my punishment, I'm never wanted, I'm always forced upon people.".

"You were a joy to have around in the studio, a real refreshing personality, and I'm sure that the Cuthberts have grown to very much love you just like I and the other girls at the studio have."

"Thats just it! They had to grow to love me, no one ever naturally loves me because I am lesser than everyone else because I don't have parents and everyone knows it. I'm an ugly, clumsy, no-good orphan who no one could ever just love, Ms. Phillips was right about me." She said with all the frustration an 11 year old could ever posses, "And I can't even control it." She added quietly, putting her face back in her hands.

"It's quite obvious that I don't know you very well but I do know that you are not ugly, you are beautifully clumsy and try as hard as you can to be the best you can be, you are smart and the bravest person I've ever met, and if you can make such a great impression on someone in that small amount of time then you certainly can't be any of those things you said about yourself." She said bravely, surprised and slightly proud of how assertive she had sounded.

Anne gave a slight, bitter, laugh, "I appreciate you saying all that but I am not easily fooled by a sugar-sweet lie."

"I wish you would realize that it's not a lie."

Anne looked down at the ground, "I wish you would realize it is."

Sarah shook her head, "I should be on my way now but just promise me that you'll be back on Monday."

Anne looked up slowly, she would go back and face Ms. Phillips on Monday for Sarah just as any good friend would, Anne nodded putting Sarah's mind at ease.

"I'll see you later, Anne." Sarah said with a slight question in her tone,

"You too, Sarah." Anne quietly said, waving Sarah off,

Sarah regretfully turned away and followed the muddy footsteps back to the studio, leaving Anne curled up at Elf's Circle.

After a few minutes passed Anne got up and slowly walked to Green Gables, she decided to sit by a tree in the garden before going inside, she couldn't face Marilla and Matthew at the moment.

Anne closed her eyes and let the wind blow past her face, relishing the sweet feeling of the cool breeze caressing her face like little fairies dancing on it.

Anne let her mind wander to different subjects, at first they were harmless and happy but soon enough they turned back to the previous subject, "why can't anyone love me naturally?" she thought to herself "oh, right, cause I'm an orphan." she reminded herself, remembering all the past reasons and more, her relaxed face scrunching up again and her slight smile turning to a frown. She let one tear slip away before her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Anne, are you crying? Is everything alright?" Gilbert asked worriedly, he knew he probably shouldn't have startled her like he did but he acted on more worry than ration.

Anne quickly looked up stubbornly, "I was not crying!"

Gilbert chuckled at her stubbornness, still with a slight frown on his face, "Then what is this?" He asked wiping away the single tear that rested on her face, immediately blushing at how close he had gotten to her,

"Probably sweat." She said, still as stubborn as ever,

"From what?"

"Dance, I'll have you know that dance is very hard work, you would sweat too!"

"I'm sure I would." He said with a smile, "But what's wrong, we're not enemies anymore, remember?"

Anne sighed, letting her defenses down, "It's hard to explain, you wouldn't understand."

"Try."

"Today at class Ms. Phillips said that I was a terribly behaved child and that she was suprised anyone adopted me." She said with a sigh

Gilbert slightly gasped, feeling strangely protective over the majestic redhead that sat in front of him.

"And she was right, I was forced upon everyone who grew to love me, I was forced upon the Cuthberts who wanted a boy, forced upon the dance studio full of talented people who I could never dance as well as, and even forced upon lovely Diana who I met because she was forced to talk to me, I was also forced upon you-not that you love me- but you are a friendly acquaintance who doesn't hate me and that's because I was forced upon you with my terrible geometry skills, I was forced upon everyone who cares and that's not a good feeling." She continued with crossed arms,

"I was forced upon my parents." Gilbert said quickly,

"What?"

"I was born and they just had to deal with me."

"That's different, they wanted a child, probably wanted a boy too, and that's what they got, Marilla and Matthew wanted a boy to help with work and they got me, a skinny, redheaded, ugly orphan who makes trouble like Marilla makes food."

"A beautiful orphan with stunning titan locks who makes adventure like Marilla makes food and brought the Cuthberts back to life, I'm not sure if you know this but before you came the Cuthberts were living a routine, barely left the house, and then you came along an now they're the most alive they've ever been."

Anne raised a brow, did he just call her beautiful?

Gilbert blushed at what he just said and looked away, only looking back and breaking the silence once his cheeks went back to their normal beige,

"And you can stop calling me a friendly acquaintance, friends if you don't mind." He said confidently,

Anne nodded and reached out her hand towards Gilbert "friends."

Gilbert smiled and shook her hand, "friends."

Anne quickly pulled his arm, bringing him closer, and hugged him as tightly as she could, a rosy blush painting her face once she realized what she had done.

Anne quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry, Gilbert, I-"

"It's fine, hug me any time you want." He said with a wink, "You should probably go inside, Marilla and Matthew might be worried." He said as he stood up, offering her a hand to help pull herself up,

Anne nodded, accepting his hand and using it to pull herself up,

Anne spoke just as Gilbert turned away, "I could have done that myself."

"I'm sure." He said with a teasing chuckle

"Thank you." she said softly

"Anytime."

And he truly meant anytime.

 **Ballet class vibes -_-**

 **I remember something similar happening to me when I did ballet (I quit and started doing another style of dance, guess what that style was…), we were all dancing and I tripped on a girl who had put her leg out too far and it ended up on top of mine, i didn't notice and I still jumped and fell and got winded, I didn't get comforted by Gilbert Blythe though. :(**


	11. Passions

**Because of Internet problems you'll be getting two chapters at once!**

Anne walked to school on Friday earlier than the rest as Mr. Phillips said he wanted to talk to her before class, the only other people who were there were Diana, who had walked with her to school and was now eavesdropping from the window, and Gilbert, who had had an early morning and was playing wall-ball by himself outside.

It was a cold day outside, everything was frozen and glazed over with either beautiful, glistening, ice or grainy, memorizing, snow, either way it was beautiful.

Everything was white and sparkling, it was a shame to step on the fresh snow and ruin it with the imprints of your boots but it had to be done.

Anne looked at a a tree next to the school, it was completely enveloped in ice and had snow beautifully sprinkled over the top, there was one droplet that looked like it if frozen mid-drop, Anne looked through it and thought the world looked especially memorizing through ice."

She quickly said goodbye to the beautiful tree and rushed into the classroom to meet Mr. Phillips.

Mr. Phillips began speaking as Anne walked up to his desk, "Anne, have a seat." He said pointing to a chair that he had put on the other side of his desk,

Anne quietly obeyed and looked up expectantly, "Why did you have me come in early?"

"I have decided that you have been disciplined enough and you may stop having dance classes now." He said simply, looking for a look of relief but instead was met by a face full of sorrow, "Unless you would like to continue, but if you would Mr. and Ms. Cuthbert must pay for it."

Anne nodded,

"Will you be continuing?"

"Remains to be seen."

"You don't know?" he said arrogantly

"I will tell Ms. Phillips whether I will be continuing on Monday." She said decisively

"Alright then, I thought someone like you might be a little more certain," he said mockingly

"What does that mean?" She said, slightly taken aback,

Mr. Phillips gave a slight evil grin, "Someone who claims to be smart."

Anne furrowed her brow, "At least I am as smart as a claim to be." She said rudely before walking out.

As Anne exited the building Gilbert winked at her provoking an eye roll from her, after that she ignored him and continued walking to Diana and met her with a confused expression.

"I don't know what to do." Anne admitted to Diana,

"Well, I'm afraid you may not like my opinion very much" Diana replied worriedly

Anne then perked up, "Oh please, Diana! Anything to help guide me through this most troubling dilemma will be much appreciated!" She said dramatically,

Diana sighed and looked up with guilt in her eyes and spoke "Alright, fine, I missed you and I would love it if you stopped dancing, you're busy on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, I only get to talk to you at school, Fridays, and the weekend and I miss you dearly, you're my bosom friend and I love spending time with you!"

Anne nodded, "I will take that into consideration, dearest Di, thank you very much for your input!"

Diana tilted her head confusedly, "You sound robotic, is something wrong?"

Anne shook her head, "No, I'm just very confused."

Diana nodded and gave a slight mischievous smile, "I forgot my good scarf at home, let me go get it."

"Oh, I'll come with you!"

"No, no, stay here, maybe talk to Gilbert? I'll be back soon."

"But Di!" Anne called out, it was too late and Diana had already ran far away so Anne obliged and walked up to Gilbert,

"Hello, Gilbert." She said from behind him

Gilbert quickly spun around, "Hello, Anne."

"Can I ask for your input on something?" she asked nervously,

Gilbert nodded, "Anytime."

Anne smiled in return before she explained the entire situation, Gilbert was silently nodding along the entire time,

"What do you think I should do?" She asked, looking at the floor,

"I think you should dance, it makes you happy and that's what really matters." He replied as if it were the most simple thing on earth yet still very sincerely,

Anne looked up, "Does that make me a bad bosom friend?"

"I think that if Diana is a good friend then she'll support you no matter what you decide to." he said sympathetically

"if? Diana is a marvelous friend and there is no doubt in my mind about it, I was asking whether I was a bad friend!"

"Then Diana wont mind if you continue." He said with a smirk, "Do what you love, go where your passions lead you, By what you've told me you have a love-no, a passion- for dance and you need to follow it, follow it where it leads you and once you reach where it wants you to be, never go back." He said, staring into the very eyes of his passion.

"I wouldn't call it a passion, I do like it very much but I still want to be a teacher."

"Whatever it is, it made you happy and Diana will have to understand that."

Anne sighed, "But Ms. Phillips is so mean and I don't know if I could forgive her, on the other hand I promised Sarah and a promise is a promise, it's quite wicked to break a promise, and I do like dancing very much but I am desperately clumsy but it's such a beautiful variation of storytelling!"

"Do it, you forgave me for calling you Carrots, you forgave Mrs. Lynde for calling you ugly, you can forgive Ms. Phillips if she is sorry."

"I don't know if Ms. Phillips would even let back in."

"Try."

"Ms. Phillips probably is isn't sorry."

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Anne nodded and hugged him again, causing Gilbert to slightly freeze before hugging back,

"You said anytime." She mumbled against him,

Gilbert chuckled, "And I meant it."

A few minutes later everyone came to class,

"We should go inside." Gil said

Anne only nodded, they walked in together just to see Diana casually sitting at her regular seat, fiddling with her thumb,

Anne sat next to Diana and raised an eyebrow at her, questioning how she had gotten inside without Gilbert or her noticing in a telepathic secret code that only they knew.

"Back door." She replied simply.


	12. Good Bad News

**Hey there!**

 **Turns out you will be getting three chapters at once! My writers block is gone, I think I just needed a teensy bit of drama to fuel my writing!**

 **Anyways, I desperately want a thesaurus now!**

Anne walked home that day with Diana, she swung the door open and went straight to Marilla and Matthew who were conveniently in the same place.

"I have a matter i would like to discuss with you" she said, fiddling with her fingers,

"What is it?" Marilla asked,

Anne took a deep breath before answering, "You know I very much enjoy dance, right?"

"Yes." Marilla said with a tone that seemed to be asking her to continue,

"In order to keep going to classes and following where my passions lead me, you will have to pay."

"How much?" Marilla asked calmly

Anne looked at her shoes, "20 dollars." she replied quietly,

Marilla jumped out of her chair, "20 dollars? We could buy a cow for that price!"

"I know but-"

"No, Anne, I will not have you doing these frivolous things, tell Ms. Phillips on Friday that you will not be spending 20 dollars on dance classes."

"But Marilla!"

"No, go to your room now and don't say another word."

Anne sadly nodded and walked up to her room.

On Monday at school Anne gloomily filled Diana and Gilbert in, they were both very sympathetic but it didn't help Anne's aching heart.

After school Anne sadly dragged her feet all the way to the dance studio and opened the front door, trying to remember every detail about it knowing it would probably be her last time there.

Anne walked into the dance studio to see Sarah reading a book in the splits as she did before, Sarah slammed her book shut and looked at Anne with a smile, "You came.",

Anne smiled back, "A promise is a promise, though I'm afraid I have not come with good news." She said sadly,

"Oh?"

"I won't be able to continue dancing due to the high prices, I really do love dancing and wish I could continue, I hope that I can still keep in touch with everyone here."

Sarah looked at her sadly, taking off her big, round reading glasses, "I'm sorry to hear that, I really will miss you."

The two girl hugged eachother tightly and only broke apart when they heard a voice coming from the door,

"No you wont." Ms. Phillips said

Both of the girls looked at the older lady silently with confusion,

"You wont get the chance to." She said getting closer, "Do you really love dancing, Anne?"

"Very much."

"I have a challenge for you, I'm giving you a solo for the competition, if you get a good enough score then you I will let you take classes here for free."

Anne's mouth hung open, "Thank you very much Ms. Phillips!"

"Don't thank me too much, you will be against very good dancers including Isabella from this very studio and you'll have to learn your routine by Saturday but preferably before as the competition is on Saturday."

"Oh, thank you so much Ms. Phillips!" Anne said as she hugged Ms. Phillips tightly, confusing her very much.

"Why don't we start with your routine, I think I have an idea."

So the three of them worked very hard on Anne's solo until Delilah walked in for her private class.

Anne sprinted over to Diana's house eagerly, she knocked on the door three times and waited, practically jumping up and down in pure joy.

Mrs. Barry opened the door, "Hello, Anne, shall I get Diana?"

"Yes please!"

Mrs. Barry shut the door and went to get Diana from her room.

Once Diana came down they all quickly agreed that Anne and Diana would go off into the forests to have a quick chat and come back before her the sunset.

Anne told Diana everything that had happened and Diana was very happy for her, as much as Anne hated to admit it, Gilbert was right.

Anne and Diana then ran to the Blythe residence and both knocked at the same time, Mrs. Blythe opened the door "Hello, girls."

"Is Gilbert here?" They both asked in unison causing both of them to giggle in confusion,

"Anne?" Gilbert asked from behind his mother,

"You may go, Gilbert." Mrs. Blythe said

Gilbert nodded and quickly grabbed his coat and scarf.

Anne excitedly told him exactly what had happened and Gilbert was even more happy than Diana was.

Gilbert tightly hugged Anne but then quickly let go, realizing that Anne had not agreed to the embrace, "I'm sorry, Anne."

Anne shook her head, "Anytime." She said with a smile.

The three of them walked home cheerfully well before the sun set and all went to bed dreaming about their hopes and dreams,

Gilbert dreamt about a future in which Anne was his wife and he was a successful doctor,

Anne dreamt about being a teacher who was also a successful dancer on the side,

And Diana, well she dreamt about the pastries that were on too high for her to reach,

But nonetheless, all three were happy.

 **I'm sorry about how short that chapter was, it was more of a filler than anything and I wrote it at 1:30 AM.**


	13. Like a Nightmare

**My Internet is finally back which means this is the last chapter I have to write without an online thesaurus, hallelujah!**

 **I'm trying to find a way to shorten my story plan because in my head it was around 100 chapters and I didn't realize how absurd that was until now so I'm trying to fit more into each chapter in order to avoid a 100 chapter long story.**

It was Saturday, Anne was dancing on the stage in front of all of the judges and a gigantic crowd.

She pranced around like an enchanted leopard in dance shoes and everyone was cheering, her slim figure was twirling around for what seemed like years and was jumping meters off the ground, she was dancing like a true professional!

But suddenly, Anne stopped dancing, her feet seemed to be glued on the floor, she had forgotten the dance.

She could feel the panic in her chest thumping, it felt as if panic was a monster living inside her stomach that was feeding off of it's home. Soon Anne felt dizzy and nauseous, she swore she would throw up any second but instead she fell to the ground and put her wet face in her hands, shriveling up into a tiny ball.

No matter how strongly she covered her ears, she could still hear the jeering and booing from the unimpressed crowd and evil laughter from Josie Pye, she looked up to see the judges shaking their heads in disapproval, she could never win a great score now!

Her eyes anxiously searched the room for Ms. Phillips, maybe she wasn't very mad and would still let her dance at the studio?

Ms. Phillips had an angry face, "I should have never put my trust in you, you ugly orphan!" She yelled before stomping out.

Marilla's voice then came out above the others, "If you think that we're paying for your classes after that mess, you're insane, we should have never put our trust into an orphan like you."

Matthew then spoke, "We have decided to send you back to the orphanage."

"No! Please!" Anne shouted anxiously, she would rather live on the streets than go back.

Marilla and Matthew giggled but there seemed to be two more mocking voices as well,

A giggling Diana and Gilbert then stepped out from behind the Cuthberts,

"She deserves it after being such a terrible bosom friend and dancer, I bet Josie Pye could do much better!" Diana said with an evil laugh,

Gilbert looked at Anne with a piercing smile, "You were wrong about people growing to love you, the truth is that no one loves you! Go back to the orphanage where you belong, oh wait, no one loves you there either!"

Sarah gave him a high five as all five of them burst into laughter, The judges then started laughing as well and soon enough the entire crowd was laughing at Anne.

Anne stood up, she was now desperately gasping for air, she started walking backwards trying to get to the exit but ended up tripping and falling making the audience laugh even harder and making her head hurt as all sound partially drained out.

Anne tried to scream but couldn't, her lungs didn't seem to be working for breathing or speaking, she seeped into the ground and soon everything went pitch black as the last inch of sound drained out and all she could hear was a loud and long fuzzy beeping noise.

Anne woke up screaming at the top of her lungs in cold sweat, she looked around to see her tidy bedroom, she was not on stage anymore, maybe they let her sleep in her beloved room before sending her off into the orphanage?

Marilla nervously came running into the room after having heard the screams, "Whatever is the matter, Anne?"

Anne ran out of her bed and hugged Marilla tightly, "I know you're mad but please don't send me back to the orphanage, I don't think I could cope after seeing what a good family is!"

Marilla looked down confusedly, "What on earth are you talking about? We decided to keep you a very long time ago, and why would I be mad?"

Anne looked up wiping away tears, "You said at the competition on Saturday that you and Matthew decided to send me back, you sounded tremendously upset."

Marilla chuckled, "Anne, it's Thursday, the competition is in three days!"

"Oh, so you're not sending me to the orphanage?" She asked, obviously relieved

"Of course not!"

"And you wont send me back no matter how terribly I dance at the competition?"

"We won't, what a silly notion! Now go back to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Yes, Marilla." She said obediently as she crawled back into bed with a smile.

Marilla shook her head with a smile, "What a child." She muttered to herself before leaving the room.

On Thursday morning Anne walked to school with Diana as always,

"Anne, your under eyes are darker than I've ever seen them, are you alright?" Diana asked

Anne nodded, "I had a bad dream and didn't get much sleep, that's all."

Diana looked at Anne excitedly, "I had a bad dream as well, what was yours?"

"I forgot my dance on stage and everyone was laughing and making fun of me, even you, Matthew, and Marilla!"

"I would never do that!"

"I know you wouldn't, you're a very good bosom friend!"

"Did anything else happen?"

"Matthew and Marilla sent me back to the orphanage, oh and I tripped and then everything went black."

Diana looked worried now, "Are you getting stressed from this entire dance ordeal?"

"What? No, of course not! I assure you, I am completely fine!" Anne insisted,

"Are you sure?" Diana asked, still not convinced,

"Positive." Anne said in a lighter tone than before

Diana nodded, "If you are positive then I believe you."

"What was yours about?"

Diana giggled before speaking, "It sounds silly compared to yours!"

Anne rolled her eyes with a cheeky smile, "Just tell me!"

Diana huffed out deeply, "Fine, I had a dream that I was playing spin the bottle and when I spun it everyone ran away from the circle and I was forced to kiss the dirty floor!"

Anne giggled, "Oh no!"

Diana joined in giggling, "So you're absolutely sure that you're fine?"

Anne nodded at her bosom friend reassuringly as they walked in the class and sat at their desks.

Since Mr. Phillips wasn't in the classroom yet Anne decided to revise the dance in her head,

She got up to the part that she forgot in her dream and was about to continue as she knew the dance very well by now but was interrupted by Josie Pye,

"What are you doing with your hands?" She obnoxiously asked from behind Anne,

Anne then noticed that she was moving her hands along with the dance in her head and blushed in embarrassment, "Nothing that should interest you, Josie." she replied sternly,

Anne then made a mental note to make sure Josie didn't come to her competition, she wouldn't be able to go up on stage if Josie was there, Josie would certainly do something horrific if she found out.

Don't let Josie find out, it was that simple.


	14. Dress

**Hello!**

 **I have writer's block again, AGH!**

 **I just saw Amybeth Mcnulty's Instagram story of her doing a lyrical dance and legitimately jumped out of my seat, can I tell the future or what?**

 **I was actually thinking about what the grout dance would look like while lazily watching Instagram stories when I saw the very person who plays Anne in the new adaptation of Anne of Green Gables doing a lyrical dance, I think freaking out is a fair term for my emotions at the moment!**

 **Anyways, enough of my fangirling, on with the story!**

Anne sauntered to the dance studio on Thursday, she found that the group lessons were always calmer than the private classes as their group dance was already complete and on the road to perfection whilst Anne's dance was only almost finished and on the sidewalk to being over mediocre, although Anne was sure that it would get better once she didn't have to focus on what step came next.

She was a few minutes early that day, usually if she came early on Thursday the studio would be practically empty with only Sarah and Ms. Phillips there but because it was so close to the competition the girls were anxiously squeezing in as many private classes as possible, Anne, however, only got one extra private class on Friday as she still had responsibilities as a top student and as a friend.

When she walked in she was surprised to see a tall and skinny painting of a bouquet of flowers above the long grey couch in the waiting area, the flowers were a pink and yellow ombre on a blue background with a few dark green leaves sticking out of the canvas, Anne thought it really made the grey room look much more vibrant and interesting.

Anne tiptoed just outside of her regular dance studio and peered in to see Isabella doing her solo.

Anne had never seen Isabella's solo and was quite curious as to what it looked like but as soon as she saw it, she wished she never had.

Isabella was twirling elegantly and doing split jumps like they were the easiest thing in the world, she danced around the studio like a fairy at a ball. Anne then thought of her dance, it looked so plain and boring compared to Isabella's, she could never win!

Anne sighed and looked to the next dance studio up, they never danced in that one as it was mostly used for the older dancers but today Delilah was practicing her solo with Sarah in it.

Delilah finished her pirouettes and gracefully fell to the ground, concluding the dance.

Delilah walked out the dance studio as Cassandra walked in and greeted the confused redhead outside, "Hello, Anne, is something wrong?"

"No, It's just that I didn't know you had a solo." She stuttered

"Why don't we go sit down in the waiting room." Delilah asked, ignoring Anne and walking,

"Alright, but why-"

"Ask me when we finally sit down, i'm so exhausted that I don't think I could answer anything until we sit down."

Anne nodded and walked to the long sofa in the waiting room.

"What was it you wanted to say?" Delilah asked as soon as they sat down,

"Oh, I was just surprised that you had a solo, I was only told that Isabella had a solo."

"I'm not surprised Ms. Phillips didn't mention it, she alway pays attention to Cassandra and Isabella and ignores what I do, except for when I make a mistake. Did you notice that when you fell and Charlotte and Autumn messed up that she told Charlotte to watch Isabella and Cassandra and completely ignored that I did everything just as well as the both of them?"

Anne slightly shook her head, "No, I was too busy not breathing."

Delilah giggled, "I'm surprised that she didn't tell you about Cassandra's solo, she is definitely the favourite."

"Cassandra has a solo? I could never win now!" She groaned,

"Oh, you have a solo, I suppose that's why you asked about mine. Cassandra is in a higher age category, you won't have to fret about that, but why do you care about winning so much?"

"It's the only way I can continue dancing, if I win then I'll be able to take classes here for free, otherwise I'll be forced to leave as we, the Cuthberts, do not have enough money to pay for dance."

"Oh, it all makes sense now, good luck then, I would miss you terribly if you left!"

Anne looked down at her lap, "I really hope no big problems occur, what if I trip?"

"Cover it up, roll or land on your toes gracefully, and always get up afterwards and continue from where your dance would be."

Anne smiled, "Thank you very much, Delilah."

Delilah smiled back, "No problem."

Just then they heard Mrs. Phillips yelling for everyone to get inside of the studio and rushed inside.

"Girls, I have the costumes for the group dance." Sarah said, showing off little white dresses with white feathers fading into gold at each one's tip that she had in her hand.

A small old lady came in earlier that week to take each of the girls measurements in order to avoid dresses that could be slipped on or dresses that were too small to get in.

Each of the girls took their specific dress and went into the dressing room.

The first one to come out was Cassandra who was a very quick dresser, a few seconds later Isabella and Delilah came out at the exact same time,

Autumn came out after that but was wearing the dress inside out and was forced to go back in,

Anne came out a second after Autumn went back in and spun around, watching the feathers fan out making the dress seem much more golden than before,

Autumn came out slightly later wearing the dress properly.

A few minutes had passed and Charlotte still was in the dressing room and Isabella was getting impatient,

"Charlotte, what's taking so long?" She angrily yelled at her sister,

"I'm stuck, help!" Charlotte yelled back,

Isabella stomped into Charlotte's dressing room to see Charlotte's head stuck in the arm hole,

"I accidentally stuck my head in the wrong hole and now I cant get out!" Charlotte explained,

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I overestimated your ability to dress yourself.".

A few minutes later Charlotte and Isabella came out of the dressing room, both fully dressed.

"Ready?" Delilah asked everyone,

Everybody nodded,

"Three" Delilah said, starting the countdown,

"Two" Isabella continued

"One!" Everybody cheered as they walked out the room together.

Sarah clapped as they came out, "Lovely dresses, girls!"

Mrs. Phillips nodded, "Now practice your dance in them."

The girls groaned and practiced their dance once more, the competition _was_ on Saturday.

After class Sarah handed Anne her costume for her solo, it was puffy, white, and had glittery puffed sleeves, it was also _very_ short.

Anne quickly thanked her and walked out,

Anne was shocked to see a certain cruel blonde girl leaning against a tree outside the studio,

"Competition, huh? I'll be _sure_ to come." Josie said before flipping her hair and walking off leaving Anne speechless.

 _"All I had to do was not let her know, and I couldn't even do that!"_ Anne said to herself, _"Kiss your studio goodbye, Anne."_


	15. Josie Pye

**Before all this starts I just want to say that the first book of Anne of Green Gables was set from 1876-1881, not the 1900s, that's when the book was written but not when it was set, people saying it was set in the 1900s is one of my biggest pet peeves.**

 **Anyways, school has started and that means that I won't be able to write as much so I just wanted to quickly apologize for not being able to update as much, I have many afterschool activities that will be starting and homework to do and I have friends in the same country to hang out with so I'll be much busier than I have been during the summer, sorry again about my unfortunate updating speeds!**

 **To make up for it… I-uhhhh-I apologised...**

Anne threw herself onto the bed with a tired sigh, "This is excruciatingly exhausting, Marilla, I never want to pack ever again!" She said as as she dramatically put her hand to her forehead,

Marilla shook her head amusedly, "What about when you go to college?"

Anne sat up and put her face in her hands with a groan, "I hate packing, can we just go to without this heavy luggage, it seems quite unessential."

"If you consider both of your costumes, dresses to wear in public, and all of your dance supplies unessential then yes, it is." Marila sarcastically replied

Anne sighed again and lifted up her face, "What else do we need?"

"We still need your toothbrush and your pajamas."

"That's all?" she cried out eagerly, "I could get those in less than a minute!"

"So why don't you?" Marilla said with a smirk,

Anne jumped up and bolted to the bathroom as if she were running a marathon to grab her toothbrush and quickly rushed past the luggage, dropping the toothbrush in thoughtlessly and running to the closet to grab her pajamas, dropping them in as well.

"Fold it, Anne!" Marilla quietly scorned with slight smile peeking out of her otherwise collected expression,

Anne giggled excitedly, "Of course, Marilla, i'm just feeling extremely elated from this knowingly exhilarating near future."

Marilla nodded with a small chuckle that only she could hear and watched as Anne quickly folded her pajamas

Anne slammed the the suitcase shut excitedly and zipped it up, "I'm done, Marilla, isn't it so exciting? In less than an hour I'll be off to the train station and riding all by myself to Summerside!"

"And then it'll take an hour and a half on the train and god knows how long to find the hotel and unpack." Marilla said with a dry smile

Anne collapsed onto the bed dramatically, "One step closer."

Marilla lightly laughed, "You are quite an optimist."

"Better than a pessimist."

Anne met Isabella, Charlotte, Delilah, and Cassandra at the train station, they had been in Avonlea for last-minute classes but the rest of the girls were already on the train as they had gotten on in Charlottetown.

Marilla had left with sweet goodbyes and a slight tear that she had wiped away seconds after it left her face

"I like our city name." Charlotte announced

Isabella rolled her eyes, "That's very vain and conceited, Charlotte."

"I think it's reasonable, I would love a city named Annetown!" Anne said in defense of Charlotte,

Cassandra put her nose up higher but looked down at the rest as if tempted to speak,

"I would love a Delilahtown!" Delilah said, giggling,

After a few seconds of internal debating Cassandra finally lowered her nose and spoke, "I think that I would find a city named Cassandratown quite appealing." She said quietly

Isabella rolled her eyes again, she had done so many times during the conversation and Charlotte thought that her eyes might get stuck in the back of her head, "You are all immature." Isabella said with a puff of annoyance

"Tell me about it!" A shrill voice from behind the young girls said,

They all turned around to see a tall blonde with puffy hair and icy-blue eyes smiling wickedly at them,

"Hello, Josie, why are you here?" Anne asked calmly, refusing to show Josie that she could make her as nervous as a first grader taking college exams,

"Well I could never miss my dear friend's dance show, now could I?" She replied with an innocent smile

Anne looked confusedly at the tall blonde

Josie giggled evilly, "I'll go sit at that bench with your bags around the corner, we wouldn't want them getting stolen, now would we?"

Anne nodded dumbly as Josie ran to their bags,

Josie shook her head while giggling, she couldn't believe that the girls left her alone with their bags, she thought it would be harder than that,

Josie looked at all the bags, there was a bright pink one, two white ones with the letters I and C on them, a black one, and a homely brown one

"Definitely the brown one." Josie whispered to herself with a smirk.

Josie zipped open the brown luggage and rummaged through, she pushed aside many things including dance shoes and pajamas until she found what she was looking for, a white dress with beautiful puffed sleeves that looked exactly like what Anne had described to Diana before class, she smirked as she pulled out a red sock and buried it into the dress knowing that Anne would want to wash her costume before the show.

She quickly put everything back in and zipped up the brown as the train whistle blew, running over to the girls with their bags and a friendly smile.

Anne looked suspiciously at Josie but still took her bag and thanked her politely, conspiracies about Josie was the last thing that should be on her mind at a time like this,

They got on the train and rode of to Summerside peacefully, Anne looked out the window fascinated, she hoped that she would see more of Summerside of the future, it was a very busy place and would be a nice place to work

Anne shook her head, "They would never take a girl like me." she thought to herself

She closed her eyes and thought of what it would be like working in a big town like Summerside anyways, soon drifting into the sweet realm of perpetual darkness.


	16. Audience Fright

**Hi again!**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while but I've been having some friendship issues to say the least and I've been kind of distracted lately.**

 **My friendship issues have, sadly, not disappeared yet but I finally found the heart to write again!**

* * *

The girls stepped off the train and met the rest of the group at the station along with Ms. Phillips

"Come on now, we should get to the hotel." Ms. Phillips rushedly said as if they had to get to the hotel that instant or the entire building would collapse,

"Hotel?" Anne asked, she had never heard of the term from any of the books she had read or from anyone she knew,

"When we don't have a place to stay, we go to a hotel, it's like a lot of big rooms stacked on top of eachother." Delilah explained

"Ms. Phillips gets her own room and we share one, like a sleepover!" Charlotte added excitedly,

Isabella grunted, "Like a sleepover with my sister and people I can barely stand."

Anne rolled her eyes at this, of course Isabella would find something terrible about a sleepover,

"It is quite impractical, during our 'sleepovers' I must be around other people in my nightgown and that is very impolite." Cassandra said with her nose in the air, it always seemed to be there,

'Maybe she secretly loves the smell of ceilings?" Charlotte thought to herself

"Enough chatter, we need to get to the hotel!" Ms. Phillips said angrily

"Alright, fine." Charlotte said with an over-dramatic pout,

"Finally!" Isabella said in a harsh tone

"Now let's get a handsom cab." Ms. Phillips said as she started walking out the station

Anne raised an auburn brow, "A handsom cab?"

"I'll tell you once we're on the handsom cab." Delilah said with a giggle

"But what is a handsom cab?" She said, slightly aggravated,

"You'll see once we're on it."

* * *

Anne swung the hotel door open and suddenly her face brightened, she ran over to the sofa near a window, none of the girls quite understood why she was so impressed, it was a shabby hotel with brown everywhere and little space.

Anne opened the un-oiled window and stuck her head up, "We're so high up!"

Charlotte ran over and squished her head next to Anne's, "It really does look beautiful up here, I can feel the wind in my face! Izzy, come here!"

"I will not take part in your childish games, and stop calling me Izzy!" She said angrily

Delilah and Autumn the ran to the tiny window and stuck their heads out over Anne and Charlotte's, giggling like they had gone mad,

"Come and look out, Cassandra!" Anne urged,

Cassandra didn't come at first but eventually walked over and tamely looked out the window, "I do like the feeling of the wind." She said quietly

Isabella rolled her eyes, still at the doorway, "Does that mean that I have to carry all the luggage in?"

Isabella huffed out in anger as she slowly pulled all the luggage into the hotel room and gave the hotel door a big slam making all the girls take their heads out of the window and turn to face her

"Let's discuss the show?" Isabella asked innocently, as if she had not just slammed the door shut

All the girls nodded confusedly and sat on the tweed sofas and chairs in the living room

"You all must have forgotten our tradition" Isabella said angrily

All the girls other than Anne's faces became less confused,

"Oh right, I did forget!" Charlotte giggled, "As soon as we get into the hotel we sit down and discuss the competition, Delilah can start."

"Well alright," Delilah said, "I'm scared that people won't like the costumes, people from Charlottetown have accepted that we wear things that are shorter than what is usually acceptable but the people that are coming from Avonlea haven't and it might stop them from enjoying our show."

Anne nodded in agreement, "I definitely think so, many people are coming all the way from Avonlea to Summerside tomorrow and I definitely wouldn't want to disappoint or offend everyone, if I do then you won't be seeing me around anymore."

The rest of the girls nodded in silent agreement,

"You have to voice your concerns as well, Anne." Isabella insisted

"Do any of you have stage fright?" Anne asked nervously,

"I'm not afraid of the stage, just the audience." Autumn answered seriously,

Delilah giggled and patted Autumn on the back, "That's what stage fright is, Autumn."

Autumn furrowed her brows, "But then it should be called audience fright, not stage fright!"

"I agree with Autumn, the name doesn't sound right!" Charlotte proclaimed

"And what do you suggest we do about this colossus issue?" Isabella asked sarcastically

"Change the dictionary!" Autumn replied determinedly

"I'm afraid that's not how dictionaries or words work, Autumn." Anne said with a titter, "If it was, romantical would have replaced romantic a very long time ago."

"Then how do we change stage fright?" Autumn asked with a pout

"I'm afraid we can't." Anne said with sympathetic eyes that were truly laughing on the inside

"That's too bad, I would have loved to be the inventor of a word!" Charlotte said, poking her head closer into the circle

The circle of worries went around a couple times until all the girls were out of worries,

"Charlotte?" Cassandra asked

"Pass" She replied, "Izzy?"

"Pass" Isabella said while yawning

All the girls went on passing until the circle of worries was dismissed.

* * *

The next day Marilla and Matthew hopped on the train with Diana, the Berry's and the Cuthbert's had agreed on Matthew and Marilla taking Diana to see Anne's, as Mrs. Berry said, 'silly little show'

Rachel Lynde had decided to come along as well, she thought that it was a waste of time but still wanted to see it, mainly so that she could gossip about it.

Then there was Gilbert Blythe…

He wasn't going with any adults, did his parents know that he was going to Summerside?

That question seemed to be on everyone's mind until Rachel blurted it out rudely, "Why are you coming? Do your parents know your coming?"

Gilbert just smiled politely, "Yes, they do know, they trusted me enough to send me alone. And I wanted to see Anne at her first competition, isn't that why you are all here as well?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but before she could say another word, Marilla jumped in to speak, saving herself from humiliation, "I'm sure Anne would love you there, she sure does blabber on about you a lot!"

"I hope only good things?" Gilbert said, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing profusely

"Definitely good things." Matthew said quietly with a knowing, slightly teasing, smile

The five talked and talked until they got to Summerside, some more than others, but Gilbert's mind was still stuck on one thing, Anne talked about him a lot?


	17. Walter

**A quick thank you to my friend Joy for not getting mad at me! I only sent her Anne's 'dream' with no context and left her to figure out the rest… She was very unsuccessful, of course.**

Anne slowly lifted her heavy eyelids with a yawn as the harsh yet beautiful sunlight shone over her delicate eyes

She stretched out her arms as she always did when she woke up and was flummoxed when she felt her arm hitting a piece of wood, was that there before?

She tried to move her foot in order to stand up but felt a weight on her leg, she looked down and saw a small white hand on her leg.

"Please don't murder me!" Anne shrieked, "It would make an awfully good novel but I would rather not be the victim if you don't mind, could I instead be the scintillating detective that solves the puzzling mystery? That would be positively exhilarating!"

"Anne, are you alright?" Charlotte asked sitting up groggily,

Anne suddenly realized why she was lying down on the floor instead of her modest yet beautiful bedroom and why she felt a hand on her leg, she was in the hotel room

"Yes, I just had a nightmare, that's all." She replied with a slight stutter, sometimes Anne just wanted to roll her eyes in exasperation at herself, how could she forget that she was in a hotel?

Charlotte's face lit up, "Can you _please_ tell me about it, it sounds very interesting!" She begged

Anne smiled at first, she was glad that Charlotte liked to listen to her stories, but her smile was short-lived as it faded once she realized that she had no story to tell

 _"That's alright, I'll just improvise, I've made up stories on the spot many times before"_ Anne thought to herself

"Alright, I'll tell you." She said with an exhausted grin

"I'm listening as well!" Delilah said, suddenly popping up out from behind everyone,

Anne giggled but her happy face soon turned dramatic and melancholy in spirit of the supposed nightmare, "I was at home in my bed, it was a dark and mysterious night, I could feel the presence of somebody, somebody bad. I stood up to get a drink of cold water, perhaps if I drank something I would realize that everything was alright, that I was just imagining the man's presence, sadly, that wasn't what happened."

Charlotte gasped, " _Please_ go on!"

Anne continued dramatically, "But I'll never know if the water would have helped me calm down because I didn't reach the water. I felt his warm wool mittens against my skin, his arms wrapping around me, the right one was tightly wrapped around my waist, as if to hold me in place, and the left one was just in the air yet was much scarier than the right because the left wool mitten was pressed against my mouth, he was holding a cloth soaked in a strange liquid, everything soon went black. The last words I heard were 'I'm taking you home'"

Anne was could see it vividly, but there was one thing that didn't quite add up, she had never seen that man in her life, and he had a face you would remember, not the face per se but the hair.

"What did the man look like?" Charlotte asked

Anne could see him clearly, although, strangely, she was sure that she had never seen him before, "He was tall, very tall, and had a defined jawline. He had kind sapphire blue eyes that made me feel as if I wasn't in trouble, despite being abducted, and many golden-brown freckles on his porcelain-white face, his hair was the brightest red I have ever seen."

Anne thought back to her earlier dreams, she had seen this exact man before many times, who was he?

"He kind of sounds like he looks like you." Delilah said nonchalantly

Anne was shocked by this, despite the fact that she had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles, she had never thought that there was any correlation between her and him

 _"No, my hair is more of an auburn now, right? And my eyes are definitely more of a gray than a sapphire blue!"_ She thought to herself

"I-I suppose so." Anne replied, trying to remain calm, what was happening?

Just then they heard a knock on the door

"I'll get it!" Charlotte shrieked excitedly as she jumped up and ran to the door

"You're still in your nightgown, Charlotte!" Isabella yelled,

 _"Was she awake before?"_ Charlotte asked herself

"Just a minute!" Charlotte yelled out as she ran to the bathroom

The rest of the girls that were awake decided that it was a good idea to get dressed and joined her

After about a minute Charlotte ran to the door and opened it, "they're here to see you, Anne!" she called out

Anne leapt to the door to see Gilbert and Diana waiting up

"Hello, Anne!" Diana said with a friendly smile

"We came to visit before the show tomorrow, to check on how you're feeling, I know that you'll do phenomenally at the show, don't stress yourself out." Gilbert said with a wink

Anne returned their smiles, "Please, come in."

Diana gracefully sat down on one of the sofa's while Gilbert jumped onto the main couch boyishly, he was a boy after all,

"How _are_ you feeling about the competition?" Diana asked in a mother like tone

Anne sighed, "I'm feeling alright at the moment but i'm certain that I'll feel more anxious right before the show."

"But after you're done, everything will be fine!" Diana said encouragingly

"I didn't think about that! I'll certainly be tremendously anxious just before the judging!"

"I promise I'll be there to calm you down before and after you've performed no matter what." Gilbert said solemnly

"No matter what?" Anne asked with wide grey eyes staring into his dark hazel eyes

"Not even if Shakespeare himself rose up from the dead." Gilbert replied with a smirk on his now blush-pink face

They went on talking for a while until Diana and Gilbert left

Anne was bored after the departure of her two friends and couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious redheaded man, how did she know him?

Did he know her?

Suddenly, a name popped into her head;

 _Walter_

Who was Walter?

She needed to distract herself, she couldn't confuse herself before the competition,

"Do you girls want to go out to that forest nearby?" Anne called out


	18. Dirty Skirts

**Oh my goodness (no using the lord's name in vain!), I am a terrible person!**

 **I haven't updated in so long and I'm so sorry, it has been a stressful while to say the least and I haven't had the time or state of mind to do so. Again, I feel really bad about it, please forgive me!**

Anne laughed as she jumped across a large muddy puddle, the forest was much muddier than expected but that didn't turn away Anne

Charlotte excitedly ran up to the puddle of filth

"Stop it, Charlotte, you'll get your skirts dirty!" Isabella yelled angrily

That only made Charlotte run faster, she rebelliously jumped into the air and landed straight in the middle of the large puddle, splashing everyone

"Charlotte!" Isabella yelled angrily

Charlotte fell down laughing, making her more muddy

"Where are your manners, Charlotte? I should tell mother.." Cassandra said judgementaly

"Come on, Cassandra, be a little more bricky!" Anne said encouragingly "You can do it!"

"Don't sell me a dog!"

"You're being a coward!" Charlotte shouted, sticking her tongue out

Isabella gasped, "Charlotte!"

"I will not play your childish games." Cassandra said with her nose up

"I don't know why anyone would." Isabella said as Delilah jumped over the puddle gracefully

Autumn let out a squeal of joy as she face planted into the mud "I did it!"

"You were supposed to jump over it!" Isabella yelled angrily whilst wiping off the mud that had gotten on her dress

Autumn looked at Isabella with confused expression, "I thought you were meant to jump in the mud"

Anne giggled as she helped Autumn up, "You got in the spirit of it all!"

"Come on Cassandra, take the egg!" Charlotte urged

"Oh, there's few or none that will entertain it, I'll jump!" Cassandra said, finally giving in

She leaped into the air like a dove and landed in the mud so gently that she didn't make a splash

"My shoes!" Cassandra said with a pout, "They're ruined!"

Her pout soon turned into a slight smile as she heard the girls on the side after the mud puddle clapping for her

"You did it!" Charlotte cheered with glee "Kind of…"

Cassandra let through a slight, proud, smile as she walked to side of the brave, leaving Isabella all alone on what was very recently dubbed the cowards side

Isabella rolled her eyes and tried to walk around the puddle but came to an abrupt halt as Charlotte blocked her passage, soon being backed up by the other winners

Isabella let out a huff and walked to the other side, she almost got past but was soon blocked by Anne who had just run over to block her way

"There's only one way past, Izzie." Charlotte said with a challenging smirk

"This is ridiculous!" Isabella said angrily

"Well then I suppose you don't mind me dropping my beautiful red ring in the mud." Charlotte challenged

"I don't recognize you anymore, Charlotte." Isabella said with a false face of disbelief

Charlotte started to dangle the clean jewel over the mud "You won't recognize this ring soon either."

Isabella sighed and started to walk backwards, she ran up to the mud and jumped over the entire puddle, sparing herself and her peers from getting dirtier than before

"Don't I get applause?" Isabella said, crossing her arms

Autumn slowly applauded but she was the only one, the rest of the girls were just looking at each other in confusion

Before anyone could speak, Anne ran off into the woods

Her hair had escaped from their braids and was now flowing freely, her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and she was running at the speed of light

Until she stopped

Anne came to a halt and fell face-first into a puddle, she shook her head, "It's nothing."

But then Anne saw a red flash in the corner of her eye again,

She shot her head around but missed it again,

"Girls, I seem to have lost you!" Anne yelled out with a slightly nervous tone

Anne's suddenly felt unsettled, she could feel the presence of someone

All of a sudden there was a hand with a cloth over Anne's mouth, she quickly bit his hand and heard a deep cry of pain

She turned around abruptly to see a familiar face

Striking red hair with teal eyes and porcelain white skin, was this the man who she had seen?

He gave an evil smirk, "Quite a feisty one, isn't she?"

Anne raised her brow, "Who are you?" She demanded firmly, crossing her arms

"You don't need to know that, it should kick in soon."

"It?" Anne asked dizzily

A few seconds later Anne was on the floor, struggling to stay awake

"We can take her now"


	19. SOS

**I am so sorry for taking so long again!**

Anne drowsily lifted her heavy eyelids, at first everything was blurry but soon enough the scenery cleared up

The walls were a pale yellow colour and the floors were made up of russet brown wood, the room had a cozy feeling that would make most people feel at home

There was a strong scent of… Something

Anne couldn't quite put her finger on it but it didn't smell very pleasant, it lightly reminded her wet wood but more disagreeable, it wasn't very strong so Anne just filtered it out

She slowly sat up, making sure to steady herself as she was out of breath for some unknown reason

She then spotted a dark, worn-out, wooden rocking chair that was rocking back and forth, _it couldn't have been doing that by itself?_

Anne's eyes scanned up as she saw a redheaded boy sitting on the very chair

 _Walter_

"I see you've woken up." Walter said with a smirk, "It took you long enough"

"Walter?" Anne questioned drowsily

"So you've seen my posters, heard of me perhaps?" He said with a hint of braggary

Anne raised her brow but soon raised the other in shock as she remembered where she had seen him

* * *

 _Anne was walking through town with the rest of the girls trying to find a hansom cab,_

 _"Look, Anne, It's another person with carrot-locks!" Autumn had shouted enthusiastically as she pointed to a poster_

 _Anne glanced over her shoulder quickly and continued walking, "Interesting, Autumn."_

* * *

"Briefly on a poster." Anne replied coldly

"So you know that I hold many titles?" He questioned, standing up

Anne stared at him in question

"Best Male Dancer, Dancer of the Month, Charlotte Town's Finest Dancer-"

"How does this correlate to me?" Anne interrupted

Walter held an angry expression, he did not like being interrupted, but continued "Best Redheaded Dancer" he paused to sit in front of Anne, "Yes, that is an award, an award that I always win every year, and you are jeopardizing my tenth."

Anne raised a brow, "You kidnapped me for a silly little award?"

"Silly?"

Anne heard a soft noise from upstairs but ignored it and nodded

"I'm twelve and almost a ten-time winning redhead, it is a tremendously large achievement that you are trying to stop me from getting"

Anne pouted, "This is _much_ less interesting than what I thought being kidnapped would be like, I always read about fearless damsels being tied down, helpless, and soon being saved by their one true love and best comrades dramatically, this is so excruciatingly bland."

Just then the door upstairs broke open, Gilbert ran in followed by one worried face and five unenthusiastic girls

Isabella was the first one to speak, "Again, Walter?" She groaned as if Anne's kidnapping was a mere inconvenience

Walter let out an annoyed groan "How did you find out again?"

Charlotte then spoke up, "You've kidnapped me for Best Dancer of Youth, made me skip the competition."

"And me for Dancer of the Dead during the small dance competition of historical figures, I was found and won but you still did it." Delilah added

"You've kidnapped me twice, both times for Best Dancer of The Month." Cassandra said, her icy blue eyes piercing into his soul

Charlotte leaned over to whisper to Delilah "The evil eyes strike once more"

"You kidnapped me once!" Autumn shouted angrily whilst holding up two fingers

Delilah lightly pushed down one of her fingers

Walter pouted dramatically, "Have I really become that predictable?"

Isabella nodded

"I should change locations, then."

"He has kidnapped so many people yet you still haven't contacted the authorities?" Diana questioned

The girls silently looked at each other

Anne raised a red brow, "Can you guys help me out?"

"Let's go!" Autumn cheered as she pranced out

Gilbert reached down to help Anne up

But Anne stubbornly refused and slowly got up by herself

Walter sighed in defeat, "You all made this very anti-climatic."

"Good." Charlotte responded harshly before taking Anne's hand and leading the group out of Walter's team's dance house and into the garden.

"What a boy, kidnaps people when he's scared of losing a title." Cassandra said with a slightly aggravated tone

Diana furrowed her brows as she couldn't raise one, "You all react very mildly to this situation, My father could call the authorities."

"I have to agree with Diana, this doesn't seem safe." Gilbert said with a worrying gaze directed towards Anne

"Oh, it's all in good fun!" Delilah said lightly, "It may be a little disorienting before a show but he's a fellow dancer and I wouldn't want to tattle on him, no matter how juvenile he acts."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Delilah is simply infatuated with Walter."

Delilah's face grew hot and a pretty colour of pink, she couldn't help herself from smiling no matter how hard she tried, "No, I do not!"

Charlotte smiled teasingly "You are the most infatuated person alive, Delilah."

Delilah's face turned from blush pink to a bright crimson

"Other than Gilbert." Diana added so slyly that Anne and Gilbert almost didn't notice

 _Almost_

"With who?" Gilbert said as innocently as possible

Diana rolled her eyes "Anne."

Anne was quick to respond, "That is ridiculous, Diana Berry!" she yelled out, her face turning more red than Delilah's, "Who put such notions into your head?"

"Gilbert himself and his lovesick ways." Delilah answered with a falsely innocent smile

"Let's get out of this strange man's garden." Gilbert said swiftly, changing the subject

Anne wasn't usually easily sidetracked but this time she in a way agreed to avoid Diana's silly little theory

They walked out of the luscious garden and to the hotel

* * *

At the door of the hotel, Gilbert pulled Anne aside for a moment

"I have some news I would like to tell you after your dance show, I think you might want to hear it." Gilbert whispered softly, to make sure they disturbed no one

Anne's eyes widened, "Oh _please_ tell me now, I am simply dying of curiosity, you make it sound so secretive and exciting." she replied in something that could barely be called a whisper

Gilbert smirked, "After the show" and walked away leaving Anne wondering what he was speaking of

Anne shrugged and walked back into the hotel room, leaving her mind to imagine the infinite possibilities of what Gilbert could be wanting to say.


	20. Showtime

Anne awoke to shouting and violent shaking,

"Anne, wake up!" Charlotte yelled impatiently

"I am afraid that I am about to pass away, Charlotte, give my necklace to Diana." Anne recited dramatically, stubbornly refusing to open her eyes

Charlotte crossed her arms, "And what do I get?"

"My finest horse" Anne mumbled and clutched her side before grunting pretending to die once again

"Anne, we're going to our final practice day without you if you don't wake up this moment!" Charlotte said

Anne jotted up, nearly hitting Charlotte in the head, "I'll just be a minute."

The dance studio was full to the brim of anxious dancers,

A short dance teacher named Rose with strawberry-blonde hair and thorn-green eyes was practicing with some kids from their studio in Kingsport that Ms. Phillips and Sarah had worked at before they moved to Avonlea, leaving the kids from Avonlea to work with Ms. Phillips

Sarah was in the back washing their costumes, making sure to scrub hard enough to wash them but not so hard that she would break them

Once before she had been scrubbing a beautiful dress that Delilah had designed for Autumn and accidentally tore the leaf skirt in half

Delilah just smiled and sewed it up but from that day on, Sarah had vowed to always wash everything with the right amount of scrubbing

Sarah started to take costumes off of their pins that she found dry, she picked off and put down Cassandra's that was a beautiful wine colour embellished with plastic diamonds, then Delilah's that was mint, she then picked up Anne's expecting a short white dress and was befuddled to see a bright pink dress instead, how did it turn pink?

Everyone at the dance studio turned at the sound of a loud gasp from the back where Sarah was washing

Ms. Phillips ran past the girls and disappeared into the back room,

Another gasp was heard soon after

Some arguing could be heard until the door was opened

Sarah walked out with here head to the ground and a bright pink dress in her hands, nobody knew what was going on

Sarah approached Anne and slowly lifted her head shamefacedly, "Your dress, Anne." She said, offering the dress to Anne

Anne gasped, "But my dress is eggshell-white, you must have mistaken this dress for mine when in reality it belonged to someone else!"

"I'm afraid not," Sarah said with a sigh, "I think I know what happened."

"What?" Anne asked

Sarah pulled a faded pink sock out of Anne's dress, "Someone must have accidentally put their red sock in."

Anne turned to the girls i'm her group with a questioning look,

Cassandra shook her head, "I only brought white socks."

"Me too, only white." Isabella added

Charlotte shrugged, "Mine are white as well but with different bows on the sides."

"I only wear tights and they are all either beige, black, or white." Delilah said empathetically

Autumn looked down at her shoes, "I wore shoes."

Delilah giggled, "She wore almost yellow yet still white socks."

"Well then there is no culprit." Anne said but quickly took back, "Except for one person."

Anne them stormed out of the dance studio,

"Josie!!" Anne yelled at the top of her lungs, no one was answering

"Josie!" She tried again, still silence

"JOSIE!" Anne yelled louder, finally she saw a head pop out from behind a corner,

"I know you did it." Anne said angrily

Josie wore an innocent face, "Whatever did I do, Anne?"

"The red in my dress made it pink." Anne said, her face turning the same shade as her dress

"I would never do such a thing! I don't even wear red socks!" Josie said with an innocent flutter of her eyelashes

"I never said it was a sock, how did you know?" Anne asked, she had just caught Josie Pye

Josie was at a loss for words, finally, "I-I-I"

"Cruel." Anne said sadly as she walked back to the studio, she couldn't get in any fights before dance as it might exhaust or injure her before the show so she had to walk away

This time.

And go back to rehearsing

It all happened so fast, one moment they were practicing in a room and the next the were just of stage, waiting for their turn

Anne was by far the most anxious

"It's fine, you'll do great!" Delilah said encouragingly, "I saw that you're the 13th dancer on the list, that's our lucky number."

Charlotte nodded excitedly, "Yes, in our dance studio, if you get 13 then you'll be much more likely to win."

Anne smiled, "That's good because I certainly need to win!"

"We need to show you our pre-show warm-up!" Charlotte gasped

"Oh yes, that." Delilah smirked, "You start at one and count to five whilst doing sideways jazz-hands in the circle of people and then count again but with your hands higher and then lower, then we repeat with our feet."

Anne tried it with the rest of the girls

"You're a natural" Delilah said with a pleased smile

Autumn looked at Anne seriously, "It's good that you can count so well!"

Anne smiled as they called out her name, her friends waving to her

She walked on stage with her lilac dress-yes, lilac

Before the show Sarah had washed most of the pink out and added some blue dye that she had found to make a delicate lilac dress that looked pulchritudinous on Anne

Anne thanked her immensely, of course

Anne's confidence soon faded once she stepped on the stage, she looked out into the intimidating crowd, her nightmare was becoming a reality

But then she locked eyes with a certain hazel-eyed boy and gained it back, she felt like she was on a sugar rush

All of this in time for the music to start.

Anne danced around just like she was supposed to and landed all of her leaps gracefully, she looked like a scarf floating merrily in the wind

Soon her routine was over and she walked off stage

"You did amazingly, Anne!" The girls shouted,

There were about 100 more performances afterwards and soon enough, it was time to announce the winners

Their group dance got first place, winning by four points

It was time to announce the junior soloists

This moment would determine whether Anne would stay a dancer or not

"In tenth place Alisha 56"

"In ninth place Mary 6"

"In eighth place Autumn 97"

"In seventh place Johnathan 33"

"In sixth place Emilia 74"

"In fifth place Emma 45"

"In fourth place Anne 13"

Anne's heart dropped, she put a happy face on and went up to claim her prize but in reality was not happy at all, she would have to quit dance.


	21. Two Dancers are Better than One

All of the dancers and audience were clearing out, the competition was over, but Anne stayed there, motionless

She felt as if she should be crying but instead she only felt a dull ache in her stomach

She felt angry at herself, reflecting over old memories that now seemed melancholy as she knew she would possibly never see the girls again

Anne's head fell into her arms, They wouldn't have time to visit her

Anne's moping was soon interrupted by a harsh and cold voice that somehow still managed to sound sweet at the same time, "Why so glum, Anne? We need you well-spirited for next dance class!" Ms. Phillips said with a hint of teasing, that was new

Anne jotted up in shock, "Next class, but I didn't win?"

"I never said you had to, I said you needed a high enough score, third place is astoundingly high for your first competition!"

Anne couldn't believe her ears, she jumped up and hugged Ms. Phillips,"Oh you have no idea how gleeful I am right now, Ms. Phillips, I could just fly!"

Ms. Phillips awkwardly squirmed out of the hug with a smile, "I'm glad to have you on our team." She admitted

Anne flashed a big smile at her,

"I must go now, but I do think that a young man over there would like to talk to you." Ms. Phillips said, pointing to Gilbert

"Of course!" Anne said as she made her way over to Gilbert

"Hello!" She said playfully, tapping his broad shoulder

Gilbert turned around and replied with a smirk, "Hello, Anne."

"What were you going to tell me?" Anne excitingly asked, not wasting time beating around the bush

Gilbert smiled, "I've talked to Ms. Phillips and decided to become a dancer with you."

Anne raised her brow, "How did you know I would win, I thought I had lost until a few seconds ago?"

"Remember the deal you made with Ms. Phillips?"

"Yes?"

Gilbert walked into the unimaginative building, looking around for a Ms. Phillips

Just then he noticed a slender lady sitting casually at a grand desk

Gilbert knew this wasn't Ms. Phillips as Anne had described her as having cold eyes and nearly grey hair whilst this lady had dark short hair and kind eyes, who was she?

Gilbert aproached the desk, "Hello, Miss, I'm Gilbert."

"Hello there, I'm Sarah-with an H." She said with a smile, "Is there anything I could do for you?"

Of course, How could I forget Sarah?

"I'm looking for Ms. Phillips."

"Just down the hall, first room to your left."

Gilbert walked into the room to see Ms. Phillips finishing her lunch, "Hello, my name is Gilbert Blythe and I am here to talk to you about Anne and her shortage of money."

Ms. Phillips raised her brow, "Continue."

"You need good dancers to keep

up your average." Gilbert stated factually

Ms. Phillips replied uncertainly, "Yes."

"What if Anne went to the competition and got you a high score?"

"That would raise our total quite a bit."

Gilbert sat down, making himself less intimidating, "Give Anne a chance, She'll surprise you."

"Do you know what else we need?" She quickly questioned

Gilbert shook his head

"Male dancers."

Gilbert was shocked but didn't show it, "What fo you mean by that?"

Ms. Phillips smirked, "Anne can go to the competition, but if she wins and stays to dance, you must as well."

Gilbert looked at her for a moment, he didn't know a thing about dancing!

But one thought pushed away all the others, he wanted Anne to be happy and dancing made her happy, "I agree."

Anne couldn't believe her ears, "Thank you, Gil." She responded in a flabergasted tone

Gilbert smiled, "It can't be that hard, right?"

Anne laughed in response, "Sure."

They both walked to the temporary dance studio, meeting Diana along the way, to celebrate their victory

"You did it!" Charlotte screatched happily,

"Three is the highest number, You won!" Autumn said excitingly, squishing Anne in a hug

Anne raised her brow, Delilah responded in shaking her head

The night faded but Anne's dance career did not

And neither did Gilbert's

Oh my goodness, it's done! Well not entirely done, I'm planning on writing one or two sequels but this, my first story, is done.

It's strange…

OKAY bye!!!!!!


End file.
